Winthrops vs Smiths
by SCA14
Summary: A new family is in town, territorizing Ethan and Michelle, some familiar faces are in the family, and some new people are helping! Sequel to Haunted Pasts and New Reunions.
1. The flashback wedding

They postponed their honeymoon, due to the shock of their ex-spouses arriving. Really, it wasn't them arriving, but them staying for the reception, that killed the whole mood...........  
  
~Wedding Day, Two months earlier~  
  
Ethan and Michelle walked pasted Gwen and Steven, into the Lopez-Fitzgerald Home, were their reception took place. The guests were so shocked, that Theresa and Luis escorted them to go to the ballroom, and the foursome, including Sam and Pilar walked into the library.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here? I testified against you, I locked you away for at least five years. Your sentence was five to ten years! Why are you here?", Michelle screamed.  
  
Ethan led her new bride, seeing she was distraught by his presence. He also retrained himself from killing her ex-spouse at the same time. Gwen noticed it all, and grinned at the sight of everything.  
  
"Ethan, I guess she isn't as strong as you think?", Gwen taunted.  
  
"Shut up Gwen, she is stronger than you'll ever be. It's your psycho husband over there who you should say that to, he beats on women", Ethan said.  
  
"She was out of line, besides she was pawning over you, while married to him, he was a little angry over it, that's all".  
  
"A little angry?! GWEN, I KNOW YOU ARE SMARTER THAN THAT!", Michelle screamed.  
  
"Listen, I could care less, you took my life and family away from me, and you and Ethan will pay. If you would have stuck to who your father picked for you, than this never would have happened. Ethan and Theresa would have never happened, but no you cheated on Steven", she marched over to Michelle.  
  
The two were eye to eye, but Michelle sat down next to Sam, she wasn't like Gwen. Her child mattered more than anything, and she was told she would never have children, but she was proven wrong. She was pregnant, with Ethan's child.  
  
"Honey let me talk to her alone", Ethan said to Michelle.  
  
"Fine, but get her out of here", she said.  
  
Gwen grinned, she knew the plan that her mother and her figured would work, just took time. She decided Ethan was nothing to her now, and it was payback to him and Michelle. Steven was the heir to the Smiths. Cranes weren't as useful anymore, since the scandal broke, so her mother called Steven's parents to use the system to her advantage to get Gwen out of Jail. She was released, and Steven was in love with her after seeing her again after so long. She sweet talked him into marrying her, and after a break, they were going to take down Michelle and anyone attached to her, especially Ethan Winthrop.  
  
Gwen walked out into Guest room that was across the way with the library. Sam made the conscience decision to stay with Michelle and Steven, not trusting this man anywhere near his new daughter in law.  
  
"So talk, what do you want, and why are you here, Steve?", she paced.  
  
"Michelle, you were always in a rush to do things, give me time to explain".  
  
"You have five minutes to explain how you figure you and your whore of a wife has any sharing to my family's business", she demanded.  
  
"Well, after you sent me to that horrible place, I called my divorce lawyer to see if I would have any money left after getting out on good behavior. Well, there was one clause in our marriage when your father and my father made the merger. That no matter what the circumstances of the divorce, if there was a divorce, the companies would be shared, by us, since we were the heirs of our families. Which means, I own 50 percent of Bradford industries", he grinned.  
  
Michelle grinned because she knew what he was talking about. But she fixed him really good.  
  
"You mean I own 65 and you own 35".  
  
"No".  
  
"Yes, after we were divorced, I fixed the contract. Since you caused the divorced by trying to kill me on numerous occasions, the ownership was reduced, the judge didn't think you were sane enough to handle something like running a business", she grinned.  
  
~In the Library~  
  
"So what are you doing here, I didn't send you or Rebecca an Invitation?", Ethan said angry.  
  
"I thought I should give Michelle some advice on my husband's cheating ways. But enough about that, I'm here to get what is rightfully mine, half of what we put into the marriage, remember Ethan?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember the dreadful time with you, what do you want?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad, come on. We made a child together. We loved each other at one time, seriously, somewhere in my heart, I will always love you, and you were my first for God 's sake".  
  
"Yeah, and you know something?"  
  
He walked over to her and she looked up at him. She was in dangerous territory, and Pilar watched, wondering what the hell Ethan was doing.  
  
"What", she breathed.  
  
"I always wished it was Michelle I married, there would have been no Theresa, or any of this drama", he whispered.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BASTARD", she screamed walking out.  
  
Ethan grinned as she stormed out. He was beginning to worry about Michelle across the way with Steven.  
  
~Office~  
  
"So you think that will stop me?", he asked.  
  
"Steve, that was your problem, you seemed to think that you could over ride everything, but this time, it's in my favor. Yes you own some of the business, but not enough to take control, so unless you want to fight me, and the Lopez Fitzgerald's in court, I want you out of my reception, understand", she said.  
  
Ethan and Pilar stood outside listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Oh and remember, my father in law is Chief of Police here, so he will keep a close eye on you".  
  
"Yes, I don't like criminals, especially ones who beat on their wives", he said standing.  
  
Steven went looking for his wife, and she was arguing with her other enemy, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald.  
  
"So you are her friend, how long will it take you to try to steal him away from her?"  
  
"Gwen, I never thought you were good enough for Ethan. Difference is, with Michelle, they are great together. She even had Chad and I move in with Ethan and Herself to make little Ethan happy, that's a real woman. Let's see, you took him away, so no wonder why Ethan left you".  
  
"You Bitch".  
  
"That's Ms. Bitch, now get out", she ordered.  
  
They stormed out, and Steven consoled her.  
  
"They will pay, trust me, once I move the business here, they will pay".  
  
"I know, besides you forgot, I have Hotchkiss Enterprises too, it won't be long", she grinned, walking hand and hand with her husband.  
  
~The Office~  
  
Sam walked out to greet Pilar and Ethan.  
  
"You two need time alone, take your time, we'll take care of the guests", Pilar said.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you two big time", Ethan said.  
  
He walked in and shut the door. He looked over at his new bride standing at the bay window. She still had everything in tact. Her cream colored dress, and Vail. Her hair flowed as the breeze blew in. He just stared at her, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"Ethan, there is something I never told you, and should have a long time ago", she said.  
  
"Michelle, you know how I feel about the secret thing, alright?"  
  
"Look, just listen to me. This is about my mother, not about Steven, alright", she said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Okay, I thought something else".  
  
"Ethan, you know in our society, you are matched from birth to be married to someone. That for business advances, you marry someone, and the gamble is that you may love them, or loathe them for life".  
  
"Yeah, I completely understand that".  
  
"My mother. She wanted me to marry you a while back. Before I even knew you. I discovered this when I read some letters to her sister she wrote to her, before she passed".  
  
"Why? I mean she didn't know are family, I mean the Cranes".  
  
"She loved Julian, but not how you think. She knew him in law school, like I knew you. She was the one who pushed Eve and him together. She always thought, without the booze and drugs, that they loved each other. She took that information to the grave. So when she heard Julian and Ivy had you, they met in secret, to talk about us. They were the closest of friends, but it was shut down, due to........"  
  
"Alistair".  
  
"Right, I wasn't pure, in other words..."  
  
"White".  
  
"Yes, and that offended her. She always saw people like people, not by the color of their skin, but for who they were. She felt Julian was a good man, without the booze. You see, my matching with Steven was for the fact my family was mad at yours for that reason alone. I never knew why, but once she passed, I said I would at least figure out why, I owed her that".  
  
"So why is this important? Not to sound rude".  
  
"Because now it's a factor. You see, secrets will be told, that doesn't even involve us, and happened before we were a thought in our parents mind, but they will affect us now".  
  
"Michelle, you are scaring me, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ethan, a storm is brewing, no thanks to the Smiths and Hotchkiss' families. You need to make a choice, are you going to stay with me, or leave, because once everything is out in the open, it's going to get nasty".  
  
"Listen to me, I love you, always have, and nothing is going to rip us apart, not again".  
  
The couple hugged and walked out the ballroom, not realizing Michelle was very right, and that Gwen and Steven were just the tip of the iceberg their ship was going to crash into.  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Steven and Gwen get Rebecca free, and uncover some of the Bradford Secrets.  
  
Ethan and Michelle are put in a difficult bind.  
  
Michael and Charity go out on a date.  
  
Theresa and Chad are caught in the crossfire.  
  
Michelle and Michael go on damage control, and strike back.  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	2. The new plan, and her secrets exposed

~Present Day~  
  
"It feels good to be back home", Rebecca said walking into the Smith mansion.  
  
"Well mother, Steven and his father are the ones to thank, we should have went after them along time ago", Gwen grinned.  
  
They sat down in the in the living room. The house was he, and they built a wing for Rebecca to live in. Like always, she had plans for the patriarch of the Smith family. She would be Mrs. Richard Smith in no time, besides, his wife wasn't in the best health, and it was a matter of time before she would be replaced, why not it be her.  
  
"Mother, I know that look, it was the look you had about Julian. You are trying to go after.."  
  
"Yes, but for now, I'll be his mistress. I have nothing against Ashleigh, besides, she is dying, I can't be that cruel, and I do have some morals left".  
  
"Okay, so we need a plan".  
  
"I know, and from what you and Steve told me, I think I may have one".  
  
"I think the one my son and I have will be excellent", Richard said.  
  
He stepped into the room, going for his drink table. He was an image of his son. Caramel skin, with broad shoulders, dark hair, and groomed nicely. He always carried himself with class, and demanded respect. Something he liked about Rebecca and Gwen. He discussed with his wife, about re-marrying. She wanted him just to be happy. He wanted someone as ruthless as he, and Rebecca just may be the woman he's looking for. For some time, he wanted revenge for his son, he knew Michelle was no good, but business is business. Their family was worth more than he could dream of, and he wanted the money.  
  
Walking over to the desk he sat down, enjoying the plotting of these two women.  
  
"Rebecca, or should I call you Ms. Osborn".  
  
"That is so formal, Rebecca is fine", she grinned.  
  
"Rebecca, I feel that exposing Michelle's mental state will be just the start of the taking of our company".  
  
"Mental? She's a nut?", Gwen asked.  
  
"Well, she was never the same after miscarrying so many times. The board will have to decide in my son's favor, and trust me, after that is done, we can move on to Ethan".  
  
"Wow, I didn't know, I understand how traumatizing that can be", Gwen said.  
  
Her conscious told her, to leave her be, but her other voice told her to make her feel like she did after she stole her husband away.  
  
"Do you still want this?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, more now, than ever before".  
  
"Alright, so when is meeting?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening, at 6pm".  
  
~Winthrop residence~  
  
Ethan was in his office going over some documents of Michelle's. She wanted everything to be prepared for tomorrow's meeting. He didn't know why she was worried, and tomorrow he would find out why she was so concerned.  
  
She was going over the last of the contact she and her brother signed to join with the Lopez Fitzgerald Empire officially. They had moved there business to Harmony and helped the new family get into the business aspect of things, and now, Luis and Sheridan decided to sign them as a partner in the corporation.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Theresa answered the door.  
  
"Hey you two, come in", she said to Fox and Whitney.  
  
"We came to help with tomorrow, the presentation Michelle has in Connecticut", Whitney answered.  
  
"We need all the help we can get right now, Luis and Sheridan will be over after Martin goes to bed, so it's us four and Ethan and Michelle".  
  
"Between the four of us, how are they seriously", Fox whispered.  
  
"Honestly, she's been really withdrawn, and he's noticed too. He's beginning to worry about her, and she is talking in secret coding", Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah, they sleep in separate rooms, and it's been that way since they came home from the wedding, it's like she thinks he's going to leave her", Chad said.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know, she made it sound like everything was okay when we talked yesterday at lunch", Fox said.  
  
"Come on, just don't say anything, we're here to help them, because I don't trust Gwen or Steven", Theresa said.  
  
They walked into the office where Ethan was.  
  
"Help is here dear brother of mine".  
  
"Hey, we need it, this is a lot of things to go over, Michelle is down the hall, going the contact Luis gave her".  
  
"We'll go down the hall, you two stay here".  
  
Whitney and Theresa walked down the hall to Michelle's room, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"So, sit down, and grab a tote to go through", he said finding his pen.  
  
"Wait, we need to talk", Fox said grabbing him.  
  
~Michelle's office~  
  
She had a fire going, and above was her picture she loved of her Ethan and herself. The same picture she got from Pilar, when they graduated Law School. No one knew of the picture, until when they walked into her office. She had plenty of pictures, and loved the tabloid ones she got from the store. But that one, that Pilar snapped after the ceremony, it captured what she always wanted, his love and acceptance. Before all the pain and scandals. She knew after tomorrow, at the very least, she would have some explaining to do. She didn't know about her marriage, but she owed him an explanation. She also knew, and was working on the documents to file, that she would take the newlywed Smiths, to court. No matter what, she would get Steven back for everything he ever did, and this time marrying her enemy, Gwendolyn Hotchkiss-Smith.  
  
"Michelle, I got some more help", Theresa said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Hey! How are you?', she said hugging Whitney.  
  
"Good, what about you?"  
  
"Could be better, but, I'm dealing".  
  
"What about the little one?"  
  
"He or she is giving me grieve. Eve says I'm about 5 months along".  
  
"So you were farther along than you thought?"  
  
"Yeah, either way, it's Ethan's. I haven't been with anyone else in years".  
  
"He's happy, I can tell. What about Ivy and Sam's case?"  
  
"Oh god, that is getting uglier by the day. Sit, I have to wait on Sheridan anyway. I'll fill you in".  
  
They sat and begin to talk about the case. Theresa was glad that Whitney asked her about that. It took her mind off of tomorrow for the time being.  
  
~Across Town~  
  
Charity and Michael were walking down the pier. She was enjoying herself, and so was he. She never met anyone like him, and she was happy that Miguel let her go. She never met anyone as interesting and handsome as him. She realized her getting married out of high school wasn't the best idea, and she felt what Miguel was talking about, that she wanted to experience more of life before settling down with anyone.  
  
"So you were with Theresa's younger brother? This town is too small", he joked.  
  
"I know, I want to leave, but Michelle and Theresa offered me a job here. I don't know if I should take it or not".  
  
"Well, as someone who works with family, Michelle is a hard ass. She gives you work, and expects it to be done on time, unless there is an emergency, and even then, it better be good".  
  
"I understand that, I just don't know if I want to stay here in Harmony".  
  
"I want you to stay here, I want to get to know you better", he grinned.  
  
"Well, that is a good reason to stay, it's not the best idea to try and get relationship started long distance", she grinned back.  
  
"See, and Michelle likes you, so go in tomorrow, and see what you think, besides, you'll show Miguel that your life doesn't revolve around him".  
  
"I know, I used to think that wives were supposed to be that way, girlfriends, for that matter, are not supposed to be that way".  
  
"Exactly, and hopefully, you and I can work together, if not, I would love to take you out tomorrow night".  
  
"Alright, I would like that".  
  
~Winthrop Residence~  
  
"So you think that will happen?", Ethan said.  
  
"Most likely, Steven and Gwen together are like poison, and you two are the innocent mice that happened to get in the way", Fox said.  
  
"Wait, if they succeed, Theresa and I are in danger too".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Michelle owns half of our creative rights. If she finds out that Gwen is her boss in some way, she just may kill her", Chad said.  
  
"Wow, this is effecting more people than I thought, no wonder why Michelle is so stressed, and that doesn't even count in that she's pregnant, that's stressful also".  
  
"Well, we better get everything together, just so if we have to go to court, we can win".  
  
"You mean will, we will win, I'm not letting my ex-wife, or that wife beater win, not in this lifetime", Ethan said to Chad.  
  
~Michelle's Room~  
  
"She said that? She feels everyone is against her?", Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah, it was really ugly. She told the judge that Ethan was siding with Sam because of me, that in time he will understand why she wants her child with her, not in this environment".  
  
"Doesn't she see that she setting herself up to lose?"  
  
"I think she knows that, she wants Sam to have the child, just so she has an excuse to go see him , and destroy your mother's and his blossoming relationship", Michelle said.  
  
"I never thought about that, Michelle, you think she would be that cruel. I mean my mother was good to her for years".  
  
"Theresa, I never put anything past Ivy. You of all people should know about that. She figures, if he has to deal with Ethan and this new child, he still want her and Pilar will get tired of it, and break things off. I warned the both of them at dinner. They told me, it will take a lot more than that to split them up", Michelle said.  
  
"That's good, I meant to ask you about dinner, Chad and I were so busy with work", Theresa responded.  
  
"That's bullshit Theresa, and you know it, I did most of the work before I left, you to were, shall I say, 'exploring in the office', is what we called it in college", Michelle grinned.  
  
Theresa blushed, and Whitney laughed. It had been a while since Michelle joked around with her friends. It was still shocking to her that she and Theresa were such good friends. She didn't want to come between her and Ethan's relationship about their child, but Theresa informed her, that in some way she was Little Ethan's mother too, and she was part of his life just as much as Chad was.  
  
"You're right; I don't know what it is with him and me. There is a chemistry there that I can't explain. Ethan and I were new, and I loved the idea of being in love, but I wasn't for sure I loved him, or just was fascinated with him. Fox was my rebound guy, and he was fun. I was free with him, but this relationship is a lot deeper for me. That we connect on lots of things, besides the drama here", she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you connect alright, in more ways than one", Whitney added.  
  
The laughter was loud and contagious. The women continued to talk as they went over there documents, and the guys heard the laughter as they took a break to get a snack.  
  
"She needed to have a break. I know she's still worried, but maybe them talking with her will help her worries", Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, just wait Aunt Sheridan and Luis are coming by, and you know how she and Sheridan can be", Fox said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sheridan and Michelle were talking as she walked to her dorm.  
  
"So you met Ethan, and I know you two had your first date last night, spill", Sheridan said.  
  
"It was so nice and I really got to know Ethan, outside of being a Crane".  
  
"So did you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Share toothbrushes, or just saliva?"  
  
"You are such a horny woman. I gave him a kiss, and he walked me back to the dorm, nothing else happened".  
  
Ethan was standing at her door waiting; he wanted to surprise her with a late lunch, since his class let out late. He didn't know she was friends with Sheridan, and was surprised to see her walking with her.  
  
"Sheridan! Hi! What are you doing here?" he said hugging her.  
  
"Seeing my old friend Michelle, I hear you and she had a date last night".  
  
"Yes, and I was hoping to have another with her this afternoon".  
  
"Listen, I know that my father, and my brother would be against this, but I'm not telling anything, because I wouldn't want my life pre-determined without my say. I also was going to see Gwen. I don't really want to, but it's for appearances. At least this way, she won't bother you Ethan, so I'll leave you two alone".  
  
She kissed her nephew goodbye, and hugged her childhood friend. She noticed the way he looked at Michelle, and she knew that she was the one. She just wished she could find someone like that.  
  
Ethan was standing in the kitchen with Chad and Fox, when the doorbell rang again. He answered it, to find Luis and Sheridan.  
  
"Where is she?", Sheridan said.  
  
"In her office/ bedroom".  
  
"What?, we need to talk".  
  
She stormed to her office, and Luis came over the kitchen.  
  
"I got some news for you, and it's in your favor, just hopefully they don't play dirty", he said handing him a stack of papers.  
  
"Michelle Bradford Winthrop, what is wrong with you?", Sheridan said angry.  
  
"Nothing, we were talking....."  
  
"NO, you sleeping with, or should I say, not sleeping, in the same bed as Ethan, are you still worried about cooties, because at least I could sympathize with you on a childish level".  
  
Theresa and Whitney decided to exit, as it looked like it was getting ready to get ugly.  
  
"Sheridan, please, I lost that theory a long time ago".  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"I see you and Theresa made my wife laugh, she hasn't done that since the night before the wedding", Ethan said drinking a beer.  
  
"Yeah, but you drinking isn't going to help matters either", Theresa said making her something to snack on.  
  
"OK, you got me there, but what is it, why won't she open up to any of us".  
  
"I think two people know that answer, and one of them is here right now talking to her", Whitney said.  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Is out with Charity", Theresa added.  
  
"Michael Bradford, the younger Bradford. Maybe we should call him", Ethan said going to the phone.  
  
"Not yet, if she walks out here not telling us why she has this attitude, then call him, but wait first".  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Michelle finally tells about her mental past, and why she is so worried.  
  
The meeting takes place, and the outcome is nothing either side was prepared for.  
  
Gwen and Steven grow closer as husband and wife, deciding to adopt a child.  
  
Eve and Julian run into each other after everything, what will she do?  
  
The verdict of Sam and Ivy case comes back, someone flies off the handle!  
  
Miguel gets tired of Kay, and decides to "remove" the only thing keeping them close, by trying to prove she is an unfit mother, which makes everyone pick sides, including Ethan and Michelle.  
  
Rebecca and Richard finally marry, after Steven's mother passes. They cause more drama for the Winthrops.  
  
And  
  
The Independence Charity Ball gets under way, and we all know, a dance in harmony without drama could never happen.......  
  
Stay Tuned! 


	3. Michelle's breakdown, Steven's family

"You need to tell them, you having this problem is affecting everyone here. If you think that it's going to be an issue at the meeting tomorrow, then they should prepare for it. Not have a big surprise, we have already had too many of those", Sheridan said.  
  
"I'm just scared that's all, with Ethan's trial, then this baby, and now knowing I may lose everything because I'm a nut, it just isn't fair", Michelle added.  
  
"Come, we need this talk, I'll be there to support you. Remember, everyone in that room loves you, so you won't have to feel weird or anything, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I guess there's no better time than the present, right?"  
  
"Right".  
  
They stood up, and joined the laughter in the living room. She noticed everyone stopping as she and Sheridan reached the living room. Ethan was the first to speak.  
  
"So, you taking a break too?"  
  
"Kind of, I needed to talk to all of you. I know that you all have been worried about me. That...........that I have been a little out of it lately. I'm sorry for that, but there is a good reason for it".  
  
~Smith Mansion~  
  
Gwen and Steven were walking around on the grounds, and he was noticing her long gazes into the sky.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?", he asked.  
  
"Steven, I want to ask you something, and be honest, alright?", she asked.  
  
"Okay, shoot".  
  
"Do you honestly love me, or did you marry me to get back at Michelle?"  
  
"Honestly, both. Gwen I remember you from college. You were taken with, the one and only Ethan Crane. Every man at Harvard wanted you, and I always thought that Ethan was lucky to have you. That if I ever feel in love with a woman like you, then I would treat her with the respect she deserved. When I was informed you and Ethan were to marry, my heart did break, but at the time I had only a crush on you. I didn't personally know you. After the family gatherings at the Bradfords, I got to know you. While my wife and your fiancée were...........getting to know each other too. As I learned of your divorce, and remembered how lovely you were, I wanted to seize to the opportunity of having you to myself. I also knew Michelle would kill over dead if she knew I was seeing you, so I did better. I married the best of the best. Honestly, I wanted Ethan and you to have the happiness I longed for Michelle and I to have. Ethan and Michelle are happy now in their sick, demented way. That's what I want for us. I want to marriage that I feel we deserve. The plus factor of it, is I married the legendary Gwendolyn Hotchkiss", he explained.  
  
She blushed at his complements, and sincerest. She felt save with him, like she did with Ethan before Theresa came along.  
  
"I noticed you too, just, I was destined to be with Ethan. It was pre- planned, but had I known, what I know now, I would have convinced my mother to let me marry you".  
  
"So Gwen, do you love me, or is it for revenge?"  
  
"Both. Michelle has done me so wrong, taking what was mine, and denying me of everything I should have had. I have it now, with you, I just can't give you any children. No thanks to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald".  
  
"I heard about her, and I know Michelle helped her. Always wanting to help everyone who doesn't have what we have, I never understood that. Anyhow, we could adopt, or try for a surrogate, it you want?", he said hugging her.  
  
"I would be honored to try with you", she grinned.  
  
"Gwen, I do love you, and I would never hurt you".  
  
"That is the same for me Steven".  
  
He leaned in and kissed her, and it was something she still got chills from. His mouth connecting with hers. Not because of obligation, but out of love and caring for her. It was something she longed for years, and she finally got it, everything she wanted.  
  
He was in love with her. He wanted everything she wanted and more. Her happiness is all he cared for, besides sticking it to Michelle and Ethan.  
  
"Come, lets go inside, I want to spend time with my wife before tomorrow", he said picking her up, and she shrieked.  
  
Rebecca watched from her room, and was so happy for her daughter, she finally had a man who cared for her, and only her.  
  
~Winthrop Residence~  
  
"Listen, maybe we should leave you two alone", Luis said.  
  
"No, I want everyone here, and like Sheridan said, I owe it to all of you to explain my feelings on why I have been this way".  
  
She sat facing everyone, and a tear slid down her face. Sheridan gripped her hand, and smiled wirily at her friend.  
  
"I was 14 when I had my first breakdown. I couldn't take the loneliness, or the constant revolving door at my home. My father decided to have affairs with maids and whatever breathed. My brother was young, so my father found me ready to kill myself, and decided to ship me to a psych ward in Connecticut. I recovered, and continued school. Sheridan knew everything that was going on. I remember her coming to visit, and she telling me that she and Ethan bickered about her leaving, and her not telling him where she was going", she grinned.  
  
"So what happened?", Whitney said.  
  
"I got better, and went to college. Steven and I dated, but he was a little too close for me, so I broke it off with him. I finished school, and entered into Harvard law school. That summer, I met Fox, a very sneaky high school boy, and we hit it off. He was my friend, for when I needed a break away from home, since his family, didn't care, nor did mine. It wasn't until my second year, I met Ethan. He was, and still is, my rock. He made everything okay to deal with. He understood the pressure of taking over a family's business. At that point I was rebelling. I want to be happy, and I always remember when my mother and I spent time together, it was dancing. That was why I took it up in college. After I graduated from law school, a lot of things happened, and I couldn't deal with it, so I went right back to the psych ward. I was in and out for years. Lots of it had to do with Steven and his abuse, but I never really recovered. That, besides my father is gone, is why I'm worried about tomorrow. He always wanted the business to stay with family, and knowing that the Smiths are as cutthroat as the Hotchkiss women is a scary thought".  
  
She begin to pace, and everyone was in silence. Luis approached her, and hugged her.  
  
"Michelle, I didn't even know you existed until you approached me about Sheridan. I lost all hope before you showed up in Harmony. You gave me life back, and gave me my family back. I never since my family so relaxed, and happy in years. You understand this, no matter what happens tomorrow, you are family, and we look out for each other no matter what", he said.  
  
"That's right, none of us would let anything happen to you", Sheridan said.  
  
"Thank you, I'm worried about Theresa and Chad, you two have worked so hard to be where you are. I just hope that the board members see that", Michelle said approaching Theresa.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, I will have my rights back it needed. None of us are going to let anything happen tomorrow, we should work on it if it does go haywire".  
  
"Can we talk, if guys does mind", Ethan said walking towards the nursery.  
  
"Take your time, Michael and Charity are coming by, they'll help us if needed", Chad said.  
  
Michelle and Ethan walked back to the room. She entered shutting the door behind her. He turned her around and kissed her with all his strength he had.  
  
"Wow, what was that for?"  
  
"Michelle, you are the bravest woman I know, well, you and Theresa tie. Anyway, to carry that with you, that is remarkable, but you know, you could have told me about that. I wouldn't have run away from you".  
  
"I was scared of what you thought".  
  
"Never be afraid of me, we are a team, and if you hurt, so do I".  
  
"Thank you, I needed to hear that".  
  
~Book Café~  
  
Eve was enjoying her night out. She loved her independence, and that she didn't have to hide anything anymore. As she was ready to sit down, she ran into a wall. This wall had a name, and a scent she knew very well. Julian Crane.  
  
"You were locked away, or so I thought".  
  
"Michelle helped me get out. It is lovely to see you too Eve".  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just enjoyed my time alone. It's nice to have my daughters, and son loving me for the woman I am. Flawed, but means well, that's me Eve Johnson", she grinned.  
  
"You got divorced?"  
  
"Yeah, T.C. was driving me crazy, and even before the scandal broke, he complained about my long hours at the hospital. I guess he figured the bills would pay for themselves or something", she joked.  
  
He admired her independence, and loved her outlook on life. This wasn't the Eve he fell in love with, but it was also someone he was growing to love, and wanted to get to know.  
  
"Julian, we should take a walk, I should fill you in on what is going on around here".  
  
"Alright".  
  
They left, getting to know the new people they were growing attracted to, hoping that they would have the happiness they deserved.  
  
~Winthrop Residence~  
  
"So, we're ready for tomorrow, right", Michelle said.  
  
"Yup, I never been you excited in my life", Theresa added.  
  
It was Theresa, Ethan Chad, and Michelle working. Everyone since left, to get some sleep for the drive, and they wanted to make sure everything was in order.  
  
"Be ready everyone, because tomorrow is going to be interesting", Ethan added.  
  
No one realized how right he was, but this outcome was going to shake both camps.  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Julian is involved in the outcome of the decision of the company, which shocks everyone.  
  
Michelle works hard to convince him she is the better sell.  
  
Rebecca and Gwen devise a plan to expose Julian to Eve, but what is the secret now?  
  
Ethan is in an accident, which Steven is to blame for.  
  
Sam and Pilar are in a bind caring for their children.  
  
A family member of the Bradfords shows up at the dance, to expose Richard and Rebecca.  
  
And  
  
Ethan is forced to make a decision he doesn't want to make about Michelle. 


	4. How the metting effected me

As one household was preparing for a meeting that would change their lives, another was getting ready for a decision that would affect half of Harmony. The Custody Battle of Samuel Bennett vs. Ivy Winthrop. It was a tense battle, and each side had a good reason why they were the better parent.  
  
As Ivy sat at her vanity making sure she was ready, she thought about her life, and how much it changed in the past six years. That in fact she got what she wanted, her love of her life back, and carrying his child. That her son knew his father, and they were extremely close, but at what price. She blamed her son's ex-fiancée about her secret leaking out, and caused them to split up, only to find out it was her lovely daughter in law, and her mother who set everything in motion. The people she trusted were out to get her. Now the same people, who love her, are out to take something away from her again, her child, the only thing she had left of Sam from their brief relationship.  
  
At the Bennett's, Sam and Pilar were getting ready also. He watched her around his home, and knew she was what he was looking for. It took him one wife, and two failed relationships to find the dream woman he always wanted. She was caring, sensitive, and supportive of his needs, and after today, he was going to do the same for her.  
  
"MIGUEL, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HELPED YOU IN EVERY WAY WHEN YOU HAD CHARITY? IS THAT WHAT IS? CHARITY PUT YOU UP TO THIS, TO TAKE AWAY MARIA?" Kay screamed at him.  
  
Sam and Pilar ran into the front room, to see their kids fighting about custody over Maria.  
  
"NO KAY, DON'T PUT THIS ON ME, EVER SINCE I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT EITHER ONE OF YOU OR CHARITY, YOU HAVEN'T LET ME NEAR MY CHILD, SO I SAW A LAWYER, AND HE TOLD ME TO GO AFTER FULL CUSTODY OF MY CHILD, SINCE YOU SEEM TO WANT TO PLAY GAMES ABOUT VISITS!"  
  
"Listen if we got married, than you wouldn't have to worry about it", she calmly stated.  
  
"No, I'm not marrying you out of the fact we have a child together. I want to marry, because I love the person. I love you like a friend, nothing more than that, I'm sorry. I will drop the case, if you let me see her, that's all I wanted".  
  
"NO, YOU WANT TO HAVE HER, AND CHARITY, WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT; SEE YOU IN COURT, BECAUSE I'M NOT FALLING FOR THIS AGAIN".  
  
"What is going on here?" Pilar said.  
  
"Miguel and I are going to court over Maria", Kay explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you daughter stopped letting me see her after I told her and Charity I wanted to just be a father, with no relationships. That I wanted to devote my life to Maria, that I had no time for anyone else in my life", he explained to Sam.  
  
"Well, I guess you two will have to settle this in court then", Sam said.  
  
"Why, if Kay would let us see Maria, this wouldn't be a problem", Pilar said.  
  
"She chose not to, because it's always on his terms", Sam said turning to Pilar.  
  
"Fine, maybe you can go to court alone, I'll drive with Michelle and Ethan to the meeting.......  
  
"Pilar, wait I didn't mean......"  
  
"It's alright, I own Lopez Fitzgerald Industries, I have to go, Miguel call me after the case, okay", she kissed her son goodbye.  
  
Sam knew she was mad, and she chose not to argue, which meant she was furious. This case took a toll on them both, and this adding to the mess, didn't help. With Ivy harassing him, he didn't know how much she would take, and this just maybe the straw breaking the camel's back.  
  
~Bradford Industries~  
  
"I just got off the phone with Mama, she is on her way here", Theresa said.  
  
"Why, I thought she was going with my father today. I told Douglas that she would be there", Ethan finished.  
  
"I think it's from the drama of Miguel and Kay", Michelle said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Theresa added.  
  
"Never mind, we don't have time for this right now, the meeting is going to start in 20 minutes", Sheridan said.  
  
Theresa, Chad, Michelle, Ethan, Luis, and Sheridan entered the boardroom, to find Rebecca, Gwen, Steven, and Richard sitting across the way.  
  
"Michelle, how lovely it is to see you", Richard said to her.  
  
"Save the crap, I'm not happy about this meeting, and frankly, I know your son, and new daughter in law are behind this. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens here today, I will have this company, even if it takes me the rest of my life to have it".  
  
"Oh, you'll be fighting for a long time", Rebecca grinned.  
  
"Can it Rebecca, it doesn't concern you", Ethan said.  
  
The board members came in, along with Pilar and Julian.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here, you trader", Gwen said to Julian.  
  
"Dear Gwendolyn, you will find out in time, trust me", he said sitting down.  
  
"Everyone please be seated. This meeting will be short, because no matter what either side has to say, we have made a decision", Mr. Thompson said.  
  
"So, you figure Michelle isn't stable enough to run Bradford Industries?" Richard pointed out, grinning at his ex-daughter in law.  
  
"Yes, that is a factor, and Steven can't run it either", he added.  
  
Their was a gasp in the room, and everyone was confused.  
  
"Okay, what is happening then? I signed a contract with Michelle for part of the company", Pilar explained.  
  
"You're deal, and the rights of Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald and Mr. Harris, and any other dealings are still in tact. Michelle will own the company, but not run it alone. Steven can't touch the company, due to the fact he and his wife are convicted felons. This is where it gets interesting".  
  
~The State Courtroom~  
  
"I find that Mr. Bennett is fit to care for this child, and Ms. Winthrop can have visitations with the child. She can't leave the state under any circumstances, and once the child is born, she will turn him or her over to Mr. Bennett. She will also pay an amount of 500 dollars a month for child support, according to her income. Court is adjourned", the judge slammed his gavel down.  
  
"NO PLEASE, YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS BABY AWAY, IT'S ALL I HAVE", she cried out.  
  
Looking over to Sam, she grew angry at him. What happened next would change the relationship between those two.  
  
"I hate you with all that I have in me. Part of me wishes that I never met you. That you would have just let me die, because that's what I feel right at this moment, dying, not living, and you have everything, including my son", she stated.  
  
"Ivy, I did this for this child, you don't mean that. I still love you, and respect you in a sense, but I can't trust you".  
  
"Save it SAM, save it for someone who wants to hear it. Tell it to Pilar, or someone, because right now, I don't want to hear any of it".  
  
She turned to Kay, and smacked her across the face.  
  
"Does he know, about you blackmailed me into not telling about David and Grace, just so you could have Miguel to yourself. If I never listened to you, I would be with your father right now, or at least have my child, but you, it was always about you. One thing Grace and I agree on, is you are an evil child, who is very disturbed", Ivy said looking at Kay.  
  
"That's saying a lot, coming from the Ice Queen herself. You know something; you are nothing but a whore, a lying bitch who is out for herself, if anyone is to blame for this it's you".  
  
"YOU BITCH".  
  
She began to choke Kay, and they were fighting in the court room. Sam and Miguel broke it up, and Whitney and Fox pulled Ivy to the side.  
  
"Mother you can't do this, you have a child to care for now", Fox said.  
  
"Let go of me, you and all of Harmony can go to hell for all I care", she said walking out.  
  
Sam went up to his daughter, and scowled at her.  
  
"You know something, I don't agree with how Miguel went about this, but Ivy was right, you are only about you Kay, and could careless about other people's feelings", he said.  
  
"Daddy, please, she wanted you and Grace to split up, and I didn't do anything".  
  
"You went along with it, which makes you as guilty as she is. Find your own lawyer, I'm not helping this time", he said storming off.  
  
"DADDY, WAIT", Kay said beginning to cry.  
  
~Bradford Industries~  
  
"So doesn't everyone understand the roles at this company?"  
  
"Yes", the group said defeated.  
  
"Mr. Julian Crane will oversee everything, but Michelle owns the company. Steven has his 35% share, and Michelle has her 65% share. In one year we will come back, and if everything ran smoothly, Michelle will own the company fully, if there is nothing else..."  
  
"Where is the company location?" Rebecca said.  
  
"Harmony Maine, where Michelle and Mr. Crane are living, if they want to move it back, and then they will, until then, it will stay where it is".  
  
The meeting closed out, and Michelle was devastated. She wanted the company away from Steven and Gwen, but she wasn't too upset, that Julian was around, nothing would happen. He was a good business man, and after everything that happen, he would help Michelle out.  
  
Everyone walked out, and Gwen turned around to Michelle and Theresa.  
  
"Well, looks like we will be working closely together, I hope you enjoy your time there, because it's a short one".  
  
"Um, did you forget, we took over the Crane Empire, so whether you like it or not, I will be around, and frankly control anything you have to do with Bradford Industries", Theresa grinned.  
  
"I was talking to Michelle".  
  
"Doesn't matter, we have a partnership with this company".  
  
Michelle walked pasted Rebecca and Richard. He walked over to her.  
  
"Can I have a word with you"?  
  
"What is it, you want to.......let's see........take my home next.....or......even better, take my child away?"  
  
"I just wanted to say good luck".  
  
"No, that's means you hope I fail. You haven't gotten used to the fact I get business done, have you?"  
  
She walked closer, into his face, and everyone saw.  
  
"That I did your son work for him, or your business would have fell under, you see, I'm just getting started. You can't stop me Richard, not the whores you have in your home, and certainly not your pathetic son can even stop me. Once I'm done, The Lopez-Fitzgerald's, and The Bradfords will control this business, and all you will be able to do is watch, not have a say, not even reap the benefits of the deals that are made. Oh yes, I have plans, and they don't include you or the new flavors of the month", she said.  
  
They looked at each other, and she walked off. Julian saw her fire, and he liked every minute of it. He wanted a team member like her. He wanted the power again, but this time, he wanted to work for it legally. With the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, and Ethan and Michelle on his side, he could have everything he wanted, including Eve.  
  
Ethan ran up to her, and she was fuming. Gwen and Steven watched from far away.  
  
"Shelle. Shelle, wait up", he said catching up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell was that back there?"  
  
"Richard pushed my buttons, and I needed to let him know, he will not step on me, not now, not ever".  
  
"You are scaring me, just calm down".  
  
"ETHAN I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, THIS IS WAR, AND I WILL NOT SIT AROUND AND LET THEM TAKE MY FAMILY HARD EARNED WORK AWAY FROM ME", she cried, and got into the car.  
  
"She has doubts, exactly what we wanted", Steven said to Gwen and Rebecca.  
  
"What?! We wanted the company".  
  
"No, I knew that I wouldn't have the company, but if she doubts her work, then she will mess up, causing her to sell".  
  
"And we would have to clean it up, by buying her out", Richard said.  
  
"It just takes time, so sit back and relax, because the show is ready to began", Steven added.  
  
The ride back to the house was quiet between Ethan and Michelle. Ethan told the driver to close the window, he needed to talk to her, and he want to do it now.  
  
"So, you going to stay mad at me forever?" he said calmly.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not, I'm just trying to understand how you can take this arrangement so lightly", she looked at him.  
  
"Michelle, I have everything I always wanted, a beautiful wife, who is having my child. A healthy son, with his mother, whom I love dearly, and everyone I love is safe".  
  
"Ethan, it is more than you at stake here, jobs are on the line, and I know what Steve will do if he gets this company".  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"How could you say something like that? Our workers are good to us. We need them to have health insurance, or we'll have lawsuits all over the place, not to mention, it will cause them to quit", Michelle said to her husband.  
  
"Well, sell the company then. Why do we need the hassle, we are falling under away", Steven answered.  
  
"You know, it's always about money to you, isn't it? I mean if you figure you should have it you should have married Lucille, since you are seeing her right at the moment, don't think I don't know about the meeting you two have every night. Better yet, you could married Gwen Hotchkiss, she never works for her money", she countered.  
  
"Why so you could have Ethan Crane to yourself, get through your pretty little head, he doesn't want you, he moved on with Gwen, and then to that housekeeper's daughter of his, which I might add, is very attractive".  
  
"Oh shove it Steve, you are the lowest of the low, you know that".  
  
He walked up to her, and kissed her neck, and she flinched.  
  
"That's your problem you haven't had any since the last time you were pregnant. All that pinned up energy, you should fix that. I could help you out, seeing I am your husband".  
  
"Go find Lucille, I have work to do", she walked out to her office.  
  
Slamming her door, she cried, looking at the newspaper, and it read:  
  
~Crane Heir calls off wedding of the century to marry Harmony local~  
  
"Michelle, Michelle, honey, where are you?", Ethan said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was thinking", she said.  
  
"Well, we're home, and I figured we could take the day off, besides, we need to find you something for the Independence Charity ball, Charity and Michael wanted to have lunch".  
  
"I'm sorry, that meeting showed me I need to work harder to keep the business, I got to go".  
  
"Why do you need to keep it, is it really for the profit, or is it because of Steven", he questioned, not wanting to say what he was really feeling.  
  
He knew he was her sweetheart, but to him, this was revenge against Gwen and Steven. He understood that, and really wanted it too, but this was business. If she had any unwanted stress, she may lose the child, and he couldn't go through that again, and Michelle.......he didn't want to find out what she may do if she lost the baby.  
  
"You know something, we have bills to pay, and if I lose this business, we both won't have a job. But maybe Theresa could hire you, so at least I don't have to be jealous, since there is someone here who is", she said walking off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?", He yelled.  
  
"YOU FIGURE IT OUT ETHAN, SINCE YOU FIGURE OUT EVERYTHING ELSE", she countered.  
  
She sped off, regretting she said that to him. Throwing Theresa in his face wasn't good at all, but at the same time, he didn't understand why she was so determined to keep this company, and she thought he knew and understood why..........her mother.  
  
~Lopez Fitzgerald Industries~  
  
"Can you believe how she was acting, and the fact her mother is out walking around", Theresa said to Chad.  
  
"Trust me, Michelle and Julian are working on it, they won't let the Smiths take away are jobs, alright?"  
  
"Okay, well, what is the verdict of the Killer account?"  
  
"They loved the album, and my producing. We're a week away from releasing. The band is very excited, and wanting to tour, so Michael said he and Charity would be in control of that".  
  
"That's good. Chad, I'm worried about Michelle, she had a look I only saw once in my life, and it wasn't in the best circumstances".  
  
"Gwen, right?"  
  
"Yes, she was so determined to have Ethan, and it was the same look in her eyes, when the tabloids came out. I don't want Michelle to go down the same way, especially with a child on the way, and a new husband, it just isn't fair".  
  
~Pilar's office~  
  
Sam knocked at her door, hoping to talk to her.  
  
"Come in".  
  
He entered, to find Julian sitting with her, going over some documents.  
  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting", he said.  
  
"You were, but it can wait", she said, "Julian, we can talk later, okay?"  
  
"Sure, I have to meet with Michelle, just buzz if you need anything".  
  
He left, and he entered, sitting across from his girlfriend.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"I want to apologize for this morning, I was out of line".  
  
"It doesn't matter, because no matter what happens, Kay is your daughter, and she will be first in your life, just like my children are to me. I feel that Miguel has the right to go after court ordered visits, if not full custody of Maria, you can't use a child to go after someone, you of all people know that", she explained.  
  
He walked over to her chair, and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I will be on Kay's side for support, but I don't like her actions concerning Miguel and her child. I just want you to know, I can't side with you on this, and I don't even know how it will play out".  
  
"I can accept that, but remember, her character, and my son's character will be put on trial here".  
  
"I know that's what I'm afraid of".  
  
~Michelle's Office~  
  
"Julian, come in".  
  
He walked across the big office, where it was obvious that it was her office. She had cream colored furniture, with light wood tables. There was a crib in the corner, and some baby things, for when Little Martin, or Maria was there. She decided to leave it, for her child. She and Ethan had a painting done after the engagement, and it was romantic for anyone to see. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and the artist captured that moment. Julian studied the picture, and daydreamed of him and Eve being that way.  
  
"Thinking of a certain doctor?", she joked.  
  
"You can tell, I'm in love with her, just as I saw her in the club that first night, nothing has changed for me", he grinned.  
  
"You remind me of Ethan and me when you would have the Christmas Parties, and we would sneak off. He would have the same feeling".  
  
"Michelle, I know that your mother was important to starting this business with your father. I understand why you want to keep it in the family. I know what the Smiths would do if they got hold of this company", he explained.  
  
"I know, she was a beautiful dancer and singer. My father insisted that she give it up for family, so she did, and turned it into a business. It was slumping at first, but it's huge now. She gave upcoming people a chance. I know Gwen and Steven won't do that, and that's why it's so important that I keep it in the family, at least, if I can't run it, Michael could. The three of us were so close, and it's important to him, as it is to me", she paced.  
  
"I know, Eve was almost signed with this company, until Father ruined it".  
  
"I didn't know that", she sat next to him.  
  
"Yes, I saw your mother, and she loved her voice, she wanted to sign her, but your father destroyed that contact, saying it wasn't in the best interests of the company. I knew he was jealous of are friendship your mother and I had".  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for the flowers you kept sending to the grave. They are beautiful".  
  
"They were her favorites, she was a colorful woman. She helped me see things in a different way, which helped me fall for Eve".  
  
"Well, I understand you came here to talk business, would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Orange Juice sounds good, I quit drinking during my short stint in Jail. Thanks for helping my case".  
  
"No problem, I want to turn over a new leaf", she grinned.  
  
~Ethan's Office~  
  
"Am I jealous Theresa? Really? Am I jealous?", Ethan asked her.  
  
They were having lunch together like they always do. Once a week, they got together, to have lunch. Michelle didn't mind, and Chad knew nothing was going on. They just wanted to be friends again, for the sake of Little Ethan. But it turned out that, they were best friends like before everything happened, except the romantic feelings weren't there.  
  
"Well, Ethan, from a woman's point of view, you do. I know she'll never go back to him, because she loves you. You know that to, but I think, you just don't trust him", she finished.  
  
"Exactly, nor do I trust Gwen".  
  
"I can agree on that. Listen, has she told you why this company is so important to her?"  
  
"No, do you know why?"  
  
"Kind of, I know that her mother started the company, but she wouldn't go into details. You should ask her about that, then maybe you two can get back to yourselves, because frankly, everyone is worried about you two".  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm worried about what she is doing to herself".  
  
"I have an idea".  
  
"Uh oh".  
  
"No, it's good, Chad and I will take Little Ethan out for fun tonight. It's Friday, and we can stay at the mansion tonight".  
  
"I don't know, remember he doesn't like it there".  
  
"I forgot, or you two can go out and away for the weekend, and talk. I'll see if you two can stay at the mansion when you get back, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, I just have to convince Michelle".  
  
"Leave that to me".  
  
~Michelle's Office~  
  
"Listen, relax, I will get the company board off of your back. Michelle, I don't want to pry in your life, but you and Ethan need some down time, before the little one comes along, because trust me, you won't have any after he or she arrives", Julian said.  
  
"I know, I have been lacking in that department. Maybe we could go away somewhere".  
  
"You two should, just go ahead, this work will be here on Monday. Go talk with Ethan, I have some other business to attend to", he grinned.  
  
"With Eve, she very different", she grinned.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Very independent. She is enjoying her freedom, I would say, take things slowly. You two are very different people now, and have been through some ugly times in life. Now, with nothing stopping you, I would treat it like a new relationship".  
  
"Like you and Ethan did".  
  
"I told him I didn't want it any other way".  
  
"Good Idea".  
  
"Well, I'm off to apologize to my husband. Hopefully, by this time next year, Eve will be Mrs. Julian Crane".  
  
"Aren't we rushing things?"  
  
"I see you two, trust me, it will happen".  
  
"When it does, I'll invite you and the family".  
  
"Thanks, for everything".  
  
They hugged, and Theresa and Ethan walked in. Ethan cleared his throat, and they broke away.  
  
"It's not what it looks like, honest", he said.  
  
"It's okay, I just need to talk to my wife, that's all. I do want to tell you that I appreciate you stepping in for this company. All of us feel that way", Ethan said.  
  
"Well, Julian, Mama wants to see us in her office, so we should leave these two alone".  
  
Theresa and Julian headed out, and he turned back around, to face her.  
  
"Remember what I said", he winked.  
  
Shutting the door, she grinned, and Ethan was looking a little mad, and confused.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"He gave me some good advice. I'm going to take it".  
  
"Oh what is that?"  
  
"To spend time with my husband, and be open with him about my feelings. I forgot, we won't be able to do things like would like to, since we have a new person coming soon", she grinned.  
  
"You know, Theresa kind of gave us the same advice. I want to apologize about earlier, had I known about your mother and the company, I would have been more understanding about it".  
  
"It's ok, I didn't tell you, which is my fault. I should have told you about that. She inspired me to become the dancer I once was, and my brother to get into the music business. My father didn't like that fact, but we didn't care. She wanted to sing and Dance, but father would let her, so she passed it on, and made a business out of it. I just didn't want my family running my life. Now I know, I have to keep this for her memory, not just for a business, but to pass on to someone else in time".  
  
"Well, now that's out the way, what else did Julian tell you?"  
  
She sat next to her husband, and snuggled into his chest, like always.  
  
"To take a break, and go away, with you. Remember, we never took are honeymoon?", she hinted.  
  
"Ah yes, the best part of getting married. You think we could take some time off?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll leave Julian some notes, and we'll leave tonight. I say we come back.........next Friday?"  
  
"Sure, next thing is where are we going?"  
  
She looked at him, and he looked at her, and they grinned at each other.  
  
"Paris", they said in unison.  
  
She went to the phone, making arrangements, and he kissed her neck while she was talking to the travel agent. They agreed, when they got married to go to Paris. It was there "secret files", a.k.a, wedding plans. She went there on business once, and he had been there with Gwen, but never together, and never to the place, she found in the country, a little cottage she bought, and was perfect for them.  
  
"Everything is set", she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Your all mine?"  
  
She shook her head yes, and he swept her up and carried her to the car. Her laughs were heard throughout the floor, and everyone knew they were back on track. Luis and Sheridan watched the two, and grinned.  
  
"We owe them something, we should help Theresa with the costs of the baby nursery", Luis said.  
  
"No better yet, I could move in here across from you, and she can have the office for a nursery. I mean we could have Little Martin, and Maria in there. Then if she wants to add her child, she can with no problem".  
  
"That's a good idea. We could do it tomorrow. I'm ready to see our son".  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Ethan and Michelle arrive in Paris to run into a relative of hers, what will happen?  
  
Ethan is forced to make Michelle stay at home, due to her high risk pregnancy, will she?  
  
Steven hits Ethan, which causes both men to be in the hospital. The confrontation between Gwen and Michelle, part 2, happens.  
  
Theresa gets some good news, but is afraid of what will happen.  
  
People take sides on Miguel and Kay's case, will Ivy cause the tension she hopes for, or will it push Sam closer to Pilar?  
  
And  
  
Michelle and Michael's relative shows up, exposing everything on the Smiths, what will happen next?  
  
STAY TUNED!  
  
P.S.-The long chapter is for a good reason, to get the story going, but there will no more long chapters like these! Sorry  
  
-Actress 


	5. Answers and the fight begins

Walking out the entrance to the airport, Ethan and Michelle grin at the fact they are in Paris, away from everything and anyone that caused stress to them.  
  
"So you ready Mrs. Winthrop?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, I have to show you the cottage, its beautiful", she said grabbing his hand.  
  
Back in Harmony  
  
She read the test results, and wasn't surprised, but nervous. Positive. It says positive, and she didn't mind that, it was who it belonged to. She had to tell him, and she didn't know if she was ready for that.  
  
"Theresa? Where you at girl?", Chad called through the house.  
  
"In the bathroom, wait a minute", she said hiding the results in her purse.  
  
"Alright, we should leave if we are going to make the movie with Little Ethan".  
  
"Ok, just give me a minute".  
  
She corrected her make up, and she wasn't sure if she was in the mood for a movie, but she left out anyway. In due time, she would tell him, just not now, besides she needed to talk to Whitney first.  
  
Lopez Fitzgerald Mansion  
  
Luis and Sheridan were trying to calm Kay down, and Miguel just paced. Sam and Pilar went out for dinner, only to arrive to this chaos, and like always, Ivy was there waiting, to make her move.  
  
The scene at the courthouse was staged, to help their plan move along. Kay would help Ivy, and vice versa. They would together to get their men back, in anyway possible. They figured after this morning, it would work, but it backfired. So Ivy came up with what would go down tonight, and with her scheming past, she was sure it would work.  
  
"You listen to me, I don't care how rich you are Miguel, or the rest of your family, I will fight you tooth and nail, to keep Maria, and you know that!", Kay stressed.  
  
"Kay calm down, I know that Miguel doesn't want to take Maria away, he just wants more time with her. He turned down going on tour, and gave it to Michael".  
  
"Don't bring that asshole in to this!", Kay answered.  
  
"Hold on, what is going on here?", Pilar said.  
  
"Kay came here, with me, to talk to her child's father Pilar, as did I, to get this foolishness taken care of. Kay wants Miguel to back off, and that I want Sam to reconsider his stance on our case. It's almost he doesn't love his family, do you? Do you love your family Sam, or do you love Pilar more? Maybe, just maybe you want her for her money? I remember when we were together, when I had power, and as soon as that was gone, so were you".  
  
"How could you say that Ivy, I loved you, and you know that. I understand Kay being upset, and you even being upset, but don't you ever question my love for my children", Sam answered.  
  
"Well, ask Pilar, how do you see Kay and Miguel's situation?", Ivy smirked.  
  
She knew Pilar wasn't about to side with Kay on visits. She loved her son too much, and she was nailing her coffin. Hay smirked at what was just about to happen.  
  
"I side with my son, I haven't seen my grandchild in weeks, and since Miguel told Kay and Charity he was going to have Maria as the number one girl in his life. Every time he wanted to see her, she said he had to come there, that him bringing her to work was out, and I think that was wrong. She does have another family, who would love to spend time with her".  
  
"See, she wants Miguel to snatch her away from me. Daddy, she's like Grace, can't you see, she isn't good for you!"  
  
"Listen, I may not agree on the terms for Miguel to see Maria, but Pilar has a point. You don't have to have Miguel at the house every time he wants to be with his daughter. He may want time alone Kay. Charity has moved on, why can't you?"  
  
"Forget it, I will fight you on this Miguel, trust me, I'm not done".  
  
"As for you Ivy, what's done is done, the case is over, and nothing will change my mind, alright", Sam said frustrated.  
  
"I'm going to drive Kay home, and like she said, we are not over", she said walking out with Kay.  
  
Luis and Sheridan went to hug Pilar, and grab Little Martin.  
  
"Listen, we will be in the office tomorrow, if you want to discuss anything, come in, okay?", he said to his mother.  
  
"Goodnight you two", she said back.  
  
As they left, Sam looked at her, and wasn't sure what she was thinking.  
  
"Hey, you want to talk?"  
  
"Sure, sit down".  
  
Outside  
  
Miguel walked around on the grounds, thinking, how did his life become so complicated? It was over one person, Charity. So he thought.....  
  
Kay and Ivy were in front, watching, and listening to their discussion.  
  
"This is where they will talk, and began to air out things. I give them ten minutes", Ivy said.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Them to argue over everything, including you. Trust me, it will work, come on, we should celebrate, they will ours in no time", Ivy said grinning.  
  
Back inside  
  
"Well, I think you are being a little unfair about Kay and Miguel, it's like you aren't seeing this from her side", Sam said.  
  
"What?!, I see this from every side, and frankly, I feel you aren't being fair about it, not me. Listen, this isn't just about Miguel, this is about this family, that she never sees anyone us, unless we promise Miguel is coming by. I shouldn't have to promise that, if he's going by to see Maria on a regular basis. He financially takes care of her, at least his share, and makes the effort to be in her life. We shouldn't have to bargain to see someone who is in our family", Pilar said.  
  
"Alright, then think about if the courts gave her to Miguel. Would she have a father in her life, or a nanny, since he does have to travel. Would he have to the time to be there for her, and more important, would Kay, and her family get to see her?"  
  
"I understand that, which is why Miguel switched his life around for Maria. Everyone acts like he didn't think about this. He was around here for weeks, talking to everyone about this. He made sure he would either take her with him, or just not go on the tours he is contracting. Sam, my son is responsible...."  
  
"Really, why does he have a daughter out of wedlock? This could be solved by marriage".  
  
"Ok, I could say the same about Kay, coming in between his relationship, by becoming pregnant. I'm not saying it was completely her fault, but he is adjusting like she did. He made these sacrifices for his daughter, not for anyone else".  
  
"I still feel, she should be with Kay".  
  
"You know something, personally, I think you can't see Kay for what she is, a troublemaker. She has been this way since they became teenagers, and Charity came to Harmony. You want to see her for the little girl that she used to be, but it isn't there. Hate me, I don't care, but until you see her like she has been, then you will never have a solid relationship with anyone, including me", Pilar said walking off.  
  
He was extremely mad and confused. Maybe they needed a break, to sort out what was going on.  
  
With that he left, and Ivy and Kay grinned at the sight they saw, from the camera in the car.  
  
Paris, France  
  
Ethan and Michelle were relaxing in the lake, and enjoying every minute away from Harmony. When they got back to town, they needed to get ready to make there first appearance as husband and wife to the Independence Charity Ball.  
  
As they walked back to the cottage, he saw a shadow in the house.  
  
"Honey, stay here", he said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but someone is in the cottage".  
  
As he walked up, he saw an older woman in the cottage, and was confused.  
  
"I thought she said no one knew about this place".  
  
He walked in, carefully, and slowly. She was sitting nervously, and waiting for someone, but he wondered why she was here.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, you are trespassing".  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for you, you must be Ethan. You are as handsome as the pictures in the paper".  
  
"Ok, I'm calling the police".  
  
"There is no need, where's Michelle, I need to talk with her, abut her mother".  
  
"I'm not telling you that, you know us through the papers, you probably are stalking us".  
  
Michelle watched outside, and saw they were talking of some sorts. She decided to go in, since this was her house too.  
  
"What is going on here?", Michelle said.  
  
"Honey, you need to go outside, this crazed woman broke in, and I need to call the police", Ethan said standing over the woman.  
  
"No don't, I know her", Michelle grinned.  
  
"Michelle, we need to talk".  
  
"Ok, now what is going on?"  
  
"This is my mother's sister, Aunt Elisabeth Henderson".  
  
"Wow, I'm so sorry, it's nice to meet you".  
  
"It's no problem, I should have called. Listen, the three of us need to talk, and fast, because my sources have informed me of what happened at Bradford Headquarters".  
  
"Ok, please sit down".  
  
They sat down, and she began to talk.  
  
"You're mother didn't die from Cancer. It was from poison. Someone close poisoned her. You father was ruled out, but I have been doing some research, and it's someone from the Smith Camp. They figured if they killed her off, your father would get you to marry Steven. They didn't want your business to go to the Cranes, nor did Alistair. I think they worked together to keep the Bradfords and Cranes separate".  
  
"Are you telling me, someone from Steven's family killed my mother?"  
  
"Yes, and you two may be a target for more sabotage, I know that Gwen and Steven want the company. I'm going to get some more information, and come to Harmony to let you know everything else".  
  
"Thank you Aunt Lisbeth".  
  
She kissed her, and the baby kicked as they hugged.  
  
"Soccer player in there", she joked  
  
"Yeah, or maybe a dancer, like her mother', Michelle said teary eyed.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, Elisabeth is helping us, and it's better for you to know about everything, right?"  
  
"Right, so anyway, we were going to go back into the city for Dinner, would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure, I have a week to be here, then back to Connecticut. I swear if I see Rebecca flaunting that damned engagement ring again, I will kill her".  
  
"Wait, she is engaged, to whom?", Ethan questioned.  
  
"Richard Smith, you saw that coming a mile away", she answered.  
  
"Ok, you can fill us in when we go into the city".  
  
Harmony  
  
Julian and Eve were walking and talking through the park. They agreed to be friends and take things slowly. It oddly enough was Julian's idea. He wanted to get to know Eve all over again, and take time out to get to know Chad as a person, instead of the working help.  
  
"I hope you are right about Michelle and Ethan. They have been through so much".  
  
"Like you and I", he added.  
  
"Yes, and to see everything she has worked for taken away by those trollops is very disturbing", Eve finished.  
  
They walked to her condo, and he stopped at her doorstep.  
  
"Thanks for accompanying me tonight".  
  
"You are very welcome, besides that look on the faces of the people at the country club was priceless", Julian added.  
  
She unlocked her door, and turned around back to Julian. Kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"We should invite Chad and Theresa next time".  
  
"Wait, Chad and Theresa?"  
  
"Yes, they started dating after she and her family got back from Las Vegas".  
  
"Yes, I should invite them over to my apartment, to have dinner".  
  
"Well, goodnight".  
  
"Wait".  
  
He pulled her back, and planted the most deepest, and sensual kiss she ever experienced on her lips. What lasted for a minute felt like eternity.  
  
"Goodnight", he added, walking away.  
  
He grinned at the thoughts that may be going through her mind. He was right, she was flooded with memories of their brief time together. She walked in and closed the door, needing a cold shower.  
  
Spoilers  
  
The custody battle continues, putting Sam and Pilar close to the edge, will they find their way back together?  
  
Ethan and Michelle come home, to find turmoil has hit home, which causes Michelle to have complications with the baby, Ethan forces her to take a break, will she?  
  
Ethan in terribly hurt, which takes it toll on everyone. Will Ivy use it to her advantage, or will it bring Sam and Pilar together.  
  
And  
  
The mystery is solved, at the dance, which everyone sees what really happened to the Bradford clan. Who was out to sabotage to the family?  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	6. The Crash

As Rebecca and Gwen walked into the mansion, Steven and his father were in the living room talking.  
  
"So you are marrying my wife's mother? Isn't that against the law or something?", Steven said.  
  
"Son, I sent you to Harvard, and you can't even remember that simple law?"  
  
"Apparently not, there's no law saying that you my mother can't marry Mr. Smith', Gwen said.  
  
"Right, and thank you. At least someone was paying attention in class", Richard added.  
  
"Thank you, I was just wondering father, nothing more or less", Steven said embarrassed.  
  
"Well, your mother was a wonderful woman, and I will miss her, but she has passed on, and she would want me to move on to someone I feel comfortable around, and I feel Rebecca is that woman", he grinned.  
  
Rebecca walked over to her new fiancée, and hugged him. She was going to be on top once again. She and her daughter got the men they wanted, and soon they would have everything they dreamed of.  
  
Steven and Gwen walked off, noticing they weren't wanted, they took their daily walk in the garden. Different then the garden at the Crane estate, there were lilies everywhere. She grew fond of the flowers, and loved the different colors in the garden.  
  
Steven was mad at first about the comment, but once he looked at her, he didn't feel that rage anymore, and wondered, if it was just Michelle who brought that ugly side to him.  
  
Harmony  
  
It had been two days since Pilar and Sam talked or seen each other. She was still mad at him, but missed him terribly. He kept himself busy at the police station, and away from the situation with his daughter.  
  
Luis saw what was going on, and decided to go and talk to Sam about everything.  
  
He knocked at his door, and Sam grumbled.  
  
"Come in".  
  
Luis walked in, and Sam didn't even flinch.  
  
"Ok, I understand you are mad at what my mother said, and that you feel you are right, but you should get over this, and soon, before Ivy and Kay use it to their advantage".  
  
"I know, I really like your mother, and want our relationship to be more than dating, but these constant problems are driving a wedge".  
  
"Ok, look at it this way, and don't get upset with what I going to say. Kay and Ivy worked together before, and she has picked up things form Ivy, so what's to say Miguel is wrong in this situation. Kay is showing exactly what Ivy was trying to do with you and Grace, which worked. Now she is trying at you and my mother. So it's not that Miguel would prevent her from seeing Kay, just that he feels that some of her methods aren't the best ones".  
  
Sam looked at him as if he was angry, but thought a while on what he said.  
  
"I miss my little girl. She was so innocent, and once she felt threatened, she acted out. I guess in a way you and your mother are right. Maybe it's time I forget having her back, because she is long gone".  
  
Julian and Pilar were in the office, going over important paperwork, and he noticed her sad attitude. He knew Ivy was the cause, because she was always the cause if it came to Sam.  
  
"Pilar, you should talk to him. You will feel better about everything", Julian said.  
  
"I know, I just feel I may overstepped my bounds with my statements, he may not want to talk to me, and I was pretty harsh".  
  
"Try anyway, you can't let someone come in between you and your happiness, trust me, it never goes away, it gets worse", he added.  
  
"Have you and Eve talked lately?", she said wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Nice save, and yes, we had lunch together, and planning tonight to have dinner with her children, and Chad. It should be interesting, especially since I'm getting used to the fact of having my son dating Theresa", he joked.  
  
"Small town isn't it?"  
  
"I would like to believe, but I think they have a lot in common, aside then knowing the same people".  
  
"They do, it's called, having closure", Pilar grinned.  
  
"Right", Julian said realizing the bond.  
  
Winthrop residence  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah, in here", she yelled from her room.  
  
"Hey", he walked in.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You have been so out of it lately, even Fox and Whit noticed. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, you know, Ethan and Michelle are coming back today".  
  
"Theresa....."  
  
"I'm fine, trust me, I want to go get ready, their plane lands in an hour, I thought they were staying for longer?", she said walking over to the vanity.  
  
"I know, but hey you never know with those two".  
  
Over the Atlantic  
  
"I wish the honeymoon was longer", Michelle whined.  
  
"I know, but you haven't felt good lately, and I want to make sure you and the baby are ok", Ethan said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I know, I know, you are a worry wart, you know that?"  
  
"I know, but only about my family, especially you", he grinned.  
  
"Well, Theresa called to say she was picking me up, because we needed to talk".  
  
"Uh oh, Theresa is in trouble, I can smell it ten miles away".  
  
"Well technically, we are 500 miles away, and she may have a small problem, not a huge one like you think, besides, it could be about someone else".  
  
"She could have told both of us then, it's about her".  
  
"Okay good point, but I'll drive home with her, and you can drive alone".  
  
"I wanted to test out the new car with you", he grinned.  
  
"We did, that's why will probably get a bill for the rental", she grinned back.  
  
"This is different, we are testing our own car, no one around, just the two of us, come on, just this once? Theresa can wait", he pouted.  
  
"No, but maybe......", she whispered something in his ear.  
  
"You are one crazy woman, but we could try that also", he said.  
  
"I have turned you into a monster", she laughed.  
  
"Come here", he said grabbing her, and he walked towards the bathroom of the plane. This would be an interesting flight for the both of them.  
  
Later that night  
  
Michelle and Ethan arrived at the airport, and Theresa was waiting.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?", Michelle said hugging Theresa.  
  
"Not much, just wanting to talk".  
  
"Don't lie Theresa, it's important, and I'll find out in time", Ethan joked and passed the two.  
  
Michelle looked over at him, and grinned.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's mad and horny. Now, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the car", she grinned.  
  
"Something juicy, you called the right person".  
  
Ethan loaded the car, and looked over at Theresa struggling with Michelle's luggage.  
  
"Here, let me help you, I know she packed the whole house in here", he said.  
  
"Thanks", Theresa grinned, at the face Michelle made at Ethan.  
  
"What does that mean?', she asked.  
  
"Nothing dear, nothing at all".  
  
"Right, anyway, we are having dinner with Sam and Pilar tonight, right?"  
  
Theresa got sad for a moment thinking about the past week current events.  
  
"No they aren't speaking right now, and I haven't seen Sam or Maria in a week".  
  
"What?", Ethan and Michelle said.  
  
"It's about the case with Miguel and Kay".  
  
"Wait, what?", Michelle said.  
  
"Miguel is going after court ordered visits, and Kay is fighting him on it. It put Mama and Sam in the middle of it. Now everyone, including Ivy has taken a side. It's chaos", she said.  
  
"Shelle, you go to the Mansion, and I'm going to talk to my father. He's making more out of this then he should. Theresa, make sure my wife doesn't so anything harsh", Ethan said.  
  
"Ok, we will talk on the way. Then I have to go, since tonight is dinner at Eve's", she answered.  
  
Ethan walked up to Michelle as Theresa walked to get into her car.  
  
"Remember our date Mrs. Winthrop", he grinned.  
  
"I never forget our dates, just be careful, alright?"  
  
"Of course, I love you", he said.  
  
"I love you too".  
  
They kissed and he was off. She waved and then they were off too.  
  
As Michelle and Theresa drove, Michelle was trying to figure out what was bothering Theresa.  
  
"Ok, what is it, I noticed the smile at the airport. It's a good stress right?", Michelle said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm late", she grinned.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THANKS GREAT THERESA!", Michelle said.  
  
"I know, but I haven't told Chad yet, I afraid of scaring him off, and we are staying with you guys. I mean we have money to move, but Little Ethan, what about him?", she said.  
  
"Wow, ok, now I know why you were worried. We have enough space, we could add on. Make the house bigger, and into a mansion, and you could have your half, and I could have the other side, it's no problem, anything to keep that little boy happy", Michelle said.  
  
"Thanks, now it's a matter of telling Chad".  
  
"Ow, that.......OW!", Michelle said.  
  
Theresa arrived at the mansion, and noticed Michelle in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, is it the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, oh god, I'm going to lose the baby.......", she winced.  
  
"No, you are going to be fine, here, I'll call 911, and you call Ethan, ok?"  
  
"Ok, get Pilar, ok?"  
  
As Theresa ran into the house to get her mother, Michelle called Ethan on her cell.  
  
"Hey you, what's the news?", Ethan said.  
  
"Meet me at the hospital, okay?", Michelle said.  
  
"Michelle, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's the baby, Ethan I think I'm losing the baby".  
  
"No, I'll see you their, ok, it's a date, ok?"  
  
"Ok, a date", she grinned, trying to calm down.  
  
They heard the sirens in the background and the Lopez Fitzgerald's came outside to see Michelle in the car.  
  
"Honey, just breathe, I'll be there in five minutes okay?", Ethan said.  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving to the hospital right now", Michelle said to him.  
  
They hung up, and the paramedics were getting her out the car. Sheridan was first to go up to Michelle.  
  
"You want me to ride with you?"  
  
"Yes please, can the rest of you meet me at the hospital?".  
  
"Yes, just go", Luis said.  
  
Entrance to the hospital  
  
Ethan was driving to the hospital, as another car looked as if he was going to pass him, until he crossed over into the lane he was driving. The cars collided at full speed. Eve, Simone, and John saw the accident, and ran to get help.  
  
Michelle was riding in the back with Sheridan, and she felt his pain.  
  
"Ethan......", she whispered.  
  
Spoilers  
  
Everyone, including the Smiths, arrives to the hospital, to find out Steven was the cause of the accident, and the war is on.....  
  
Gwen and Michelle argue in the hallway, to reveal she is expecting, which Gwen is furious she is carrying a child, especially Ethan's. Why?  
  
Sam and Pilar sit beside Ethan, waiting to find out exactly what is going on, as Ivy sees the twosomes getting closer, which is getting her mad. What will she do next?  
  
Julian and Eve talk about the condition Ethan is in, and come to a promising solution.  
  
And  
  
Theresa talks to Chad, telling him everything, what's his response? Is he ready or will he run for the hills?  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	7. Gwen vs Michelle The old Winthrop vs the...

As Michelle was wheeled in, she was met by Julian, Sam, Pilar, and Simone.  
  
"Where's.............where's Ethan?", Michelle whispered.  
  
"Honey, he.......he was in an accident. He's stable, and John is watching over him, but we have to work on you first, okay?", Eve explained.  
  
"Eve, please, you have to help me then, I need........OW......need to have Ethan be here with me, at least, let me, be next to him, in the same bed. Please, Eve you have to help me", she begged.  
  
They wheeled her into the labor and delivery area, and began trying to find the source of the bleeding.  
  
The Lopez Fitzgeralds, Bennetts, Cranes, and everyone who mattered to them were there to see what was going on with the couple, when the other family of the crash arrived.  
  
"Where is he? Where's my husband?!", Gwen said in a frantic voice.  
  
"Mrs. Hotchkiss-Smith, calm down, we are working on him, and getting him the best care he can get at this moment", the nurse said.  
  
She sat down next to Rebecca, and Richard, worried. She felt as if she was losing her other half, and more bad news was coming her way......the news of how her husband was injured, and who he injured.  
  
Hours passed as the two camps waited for the news on Michelle, Ethan and Steven. Gwen paced, and worried about her husband. Michelle was cared for, and was released to Pilar to watch over her. Due to stress, she began to hemerge. She went to sit down in the waiting room, only to see her husband's ex, and her new family.  
  
"What in the blue hell are you people doing here?", Michelle asked.  
  
"Hello Michelle, I was wondering what happened to my husband, and why he was here", Gwen said.  
  
"I'm going to see what is wrong with my husband, Eve said he was in an accident, I could care less for Steven", she said marching off.  
  
"Gwennie, you don't think that............", Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh god, why us, every time, something bad happens, it's to us", she said walking in the direction of Michelle.  
  
Other waiting room  
  
"I wonder how Ethan is doing, I couldn't bear to lose him", Ivy said.  
  
"We know, prince Ethan is all you care about, even though now, he could care less about you, which I find very amusing", Fox added.  
  
"Can it Fox, that is your brother, and frankly you should worry too", Ivy argued.  
  
"Listen, I'm worried about him and his wife. They are very important to me, and the only reason you care about him is because he is the product of your relationship with Sam, nothing more or less", he said.  
  
"Listen, I just want to know about him and Michelle", Theresa chimed in.  
  
Pilar came out with Eve, and everyone stood.  
  
"What is it? How is he, or Michelle, where is she, when can we....", Sam said.  
  
Pilar covered his mouth, and grinned.  
  
"They both are fine, and Michelle went to get herself something to drink. She is staying the night with Ethan, and I have to get some of her things from the house", Pilar explained.  
  
Sam grinned, and Ivy scowled at the sight of Sam and Pilar. Julian approached her, and grinned.  
  
"Well Ivy dear, seems to me that Sam just might forgive Pilar, as Pilar will forgive him. Looks to me that you lost that battle", he taunted.  
  
"I may have lost this battle, but the war isn't over" she said to him going towards Eve.  
  
"Chad we need to talk when you get the chance", Theresa said.  
  
"What's wrong Resa?", he asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just we need to talk, I'm going to call to the mansion", she said going to call outside.  
  
Chad followed, wondering what was going on, but then thought to go see his friend first.  
  
Outside Ethan and Steven's Room  
  
"I want to know why you are so concerned about Ethan, aside from him being your long time lover. Something you and Ivy actually have in common", Gwen said turning Michelle around.  
  
"Listen you heartless bitch, he is MY husband, not yours, so give it a rest. I love him, and he loves me, and unlike you, I care for his son, I adore his relationship with Little Ethan, and I think I should try to keep him around as long as I can alright?"  
  
"You, you are hiding something, why are you so worried?", Gwen taunted.  
  
"I'm pregnant! Yeah, I'm having Ethan's child, something you always wanted. The luxury life, with Ethan, and having his child. Well Gwen, I have it all, his heart, body, soul, and now his seed, growing inside me. My question is why are you........", she began to ask as she looked to the entrance of her husband's room.  
  
It read:  
  
Steven Smith  
  
Ethan Winthrop  
  
It dawned on her, he caused her husband's accident, and just the million dollar question was why he was up at Harmony's hospital. She looked back at Gwen, who at this point was furious, and all she saw was red.  
  
"Your husband almost killed my husband. He was careless again, driving drunk, he will never learn will he?", Michelle scolded.  
  
"How do you know that Steve caused it, it could have been Ethan, and you are sure you are having his child, I mean you could have slept with...."  
  
Michelle smacked her across the face, and it shocked Gwen.  
  
"I have NOTHING, to say to you, understand? Nothing. You two want to kill yourselves, be my guest, but this is war, and trust me, when I'm done with you all, you'd wish Steven was dead", she said going into the room.  
  
Gwen stood there, and Rebecca came over, with everyone, as they watched the exchange between the two women.  
  
"Sam I want to arrest her, she assaulted my daughter", she said.  
  
"Shut up Rebecca, where is my son?", Ivy said.  
  
"Listen, Ethan and Steven can only have two visitors at a time in their room. I don't want any fighting, because it can cause stress on them, to make their situation worse. Michelle entered, so Gwen go ahead, and be nice".  
  
"Tell it to her, she slapped me".  
  
"Only because of what you said", Sam said.  
  
"No one was talking to you", she countered.  
  
Michelle was sitting at her husband's side, and he was awake. She rushed over hugging him, and he winced in pain.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, how's the baby?", he asked.  
  
"Good, I was stressed out that's all, I'm worried about you".  
  
"I'm fine, Michelle maybe you should take time off, just until the baby gets here", he said.  
  
"Ethan..."  
  
"Don't fight me on this, I'm serious".  
  
Baby window  
  
Chad and Theresa were standing at the window watching the babies, and grinning at them.  
  
"Some day, I want to have one of those, I mean as long as you want one too", he said.  
  
"Yes, I love the thought of it", she grinned.  
  
"Well, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, what did you need to talk to me about?", he hugged up to her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Crane, you may have one of those sooner than you think", she answered.  
  
"You.....we.......me.......we...."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Theresa, you are having our baby!"  
  
"Yes, I was so afraid to talk to you about it".  
  
"Listen, you can tell me anything, alright, remember that".  
  
He kissed her with everything he had, and walked with her towards Ethan's room.  
  
Hospital Room  
  
Michelle was still in the room, when Gwen approached Steven. He was banged up pretty badly, but he was stable, which she couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
"Steven, honey, I was worried when they cal me. Why were you here in Harmony?", she asked hugging him.  
  
"I was going to meet up with a specialist to see about us having kids", he said.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that".  
  
"Why, you don't want to have kids?"  
  
"No, no I do, but I wanted to tell you, we don't have to worry about it, I got good news today".  
  
"What, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I guess it was stress while I was with Ethan, since I've been with you, I have been very relaxed, and I wasn't feeling well, so I went to your family doctor, and it was confirmed as of today", she grinned.  
  
"I'm honored you are having our baby. I never got to have any, they were....shall we say.....out of touch, for me".  
  
"Well, maybe it's like fate, as one of my ex-friends told me".  
  
"Yes, I like to think it's destiny, my love", he said kissing her.  
  
Other side of the room  
  
Michelle watched him sleep, and was worried about him. She didn't want him to be under so much stress. It dawned on her, maybe he would want to see his son, and maybe she would go home like he said. Gently waking him, he woke up to her face, and he grinned.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
"I decided to take your advice, to go home, and tomorrow, I'll come back with Ethan, ok?"  
  
"Have I told you that I love you?"  
  
"Not in the last ten minutes", she grinned.  
  
"Well, I do, with every fiber of my being, Mrs. Michelle Winthrop".  
  
He kissed her goodbye, and she went outside to run Gwen again.  
  
"What the hell, you never go away do you?"  
  
"I'm a persistent woman Gwen; I go after what I want".  
  
"I know, you got my ex-husband in there thinking he has a faithful wife, which we all know different", she said.  
  
"Think what you want, I don't care, I have his child, and him, something you never had, and trust me, the only person who came close was Theresa".  
  
"You actually trust her; she befriended me, and then took Ethan away".  
  
"Trust me, she and Ethan are friends, and they share a son, if you just trusted them, and been the wife you should have; it would have never happened; besides she is expecting again, so I know she isn't interested in Ethan anymore. I think you are jealous of me, aren't you? The one thing you're father wanted you to do was become Mrs. Ethan Crane. To have Ethan's children. Problem with that was you cared about his money, not him, and he saw that. He put up with you because he thought he had to, but you gave him the life he wanted, oddly enough. To be a regular guy in love, just not with you".  
  
"I should be having his children, not you! I should be comforting him, not you! Yes, I'm jealous, but I have seen the spineless man Ethan can be, and I found the man who the bigger man in every way possible to me", she grinned.  
  
"You keep telling your self that, trust me, Steven Smith is far from big, and eventually you will get bored, I'm warning you, when you do, don't go anywhere near my husband, cause he doesn't want you".  
  
Michelle walked off, feeling better about everything, and realized, she definitely knew she needed a break. She knew just who to talk to, and invite them with her.  
  
Gwen on the other hand was happy with the conversation, finally she got under her skin, and it was a matter of time, before Mrs. Michelle Bradford- Winthrop cracked under pressure, at least she was hoping.........  
  
Spoilers  
  
Independence Dance is approaching fast, and Gwen has one last scheme up her sleeve to make sure Michelle losing everything, including Ethan, what will she do?  
  
Michelle's Aunt shows up in time to deliver the biggest secret ever about the Smith which will change everything.....  
  
Two couple finally come together in more ways then one......  
  
Luis and Sheridan get some really good news, more than what they asked for.....  
  
And  
  
Two other couples get their relationships tested, what will be the outcome?  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	8. Drama and lots of lovin!

Two weeks had pasted since the accident, and Ethan was back at home with his family. He didn't know about Theresa and Chad's news yet. Theresa decided to wait to tell him, at least until he was in better shape.  
  
Ethan was a little sore, and Michelle took care of him the best she could, but sometimes he would snap at her, just for the reason he didn't want to be waited on. He wanted to do that for her. So he grew frustrated sometimes, but Michelle just took it, and kept working, and taking care of him.  
  
Everyone would stop by and visit, just to see the both of them, and with there training of "show smiles", everyone thought everything was ok, but Michelle grew tired easily, and Ethan felt tired too. Nights were cold in the house, despite it was summertime. Theresa and Chad noticed, and they were worried about the two.  
  
"Chad, I have to say something", Theresa said to him.  
  
"Baby, I don't know if you should, it may make the situation worse".  
  
"He is the father of my child, and I would hope that Michelle would step in for me if the situation was reversed".  
  
"I would never be like to you, despite the circumstances, I hope you know that I love you, and would never be that way to you", he said holding her hand.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes, I know we have come together in the weirdest chance, but I have grown to love you. So with that, go talk to Ethan, and if you need me, I'll be downstairs talking to Michelle, she needs a friend right now. After everything, she is one of my closest friends, she gave me my parents".  
  
Chad walked out the room, going to his destination. Theresa was on a mission, to get Ethan and Michelle back on track.  
  
Lopez-Fitzgerald residence  
  
"I want to tell again, how sorry I am. This thing with Kay, Ivy, and Miguel, has had me so stressed out. Then Ethan getting hurt, I guess I realized that life is too short to be mad all the time", Sam said to Pilar.  
  
"I agree with you. I told Miguel, I would help as much as I could, but I'm not in the middle of it. You do realize that we may be summoned to testify, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and we will deal with it then, but until then, I just want to be with you", he said kissing her.  
  
The kiss was innocent at first, and then it grew in passion, something she hasn't felt in a while, but she didn't stop him. Loving every minute of it, she welcomed him, even more, which surprised him. Normally they would stop, but she didn't stop him, and he stopped her.  
  
"Pilar....."  
  
"No, no more, I'm taking your advice, life is too short Sam, even for waiting", she said kissing him.  
  
"Wait".  
  
"What?"  
  
"At least let us go to the bedroom", he grinned.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'm kind of new to all of this".  
  
"Just follow me".  
  
They went up the stairs, and were going to a new place they haven't been in a while, intimacy.  
  
Eve's apartment  
  
She laid there in her bed, next to the man loved for over 20 years. Finally, everything was in place, she and he were together. They found their son, and all of her children were safe and happy.  
  
"I do love you Eve, I want you to know that, no matter what happens".  
  
"Julian, is something wrong?"  
  
"There may be, I mean I don't take it as something bad. It's good news, but someone close to us, will be hurt".  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Michelle's Aunt has found something on her mother".  
  
"What? I thought she died from cancer".  
  
"Well, that's what they want everyone to believe, but Elisabeth may have found something else".  
  
"Wow, Julian I do miss Sheryl, she was good to us".  
  
"I know honey, I know. Elisabeth said she was going to come to Harmony with her findings soon".  
  
They sat holding each other, and wondering, what Elisabeth found out.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll pack", Eve said.  
  
Packing, they were going to help her sister find out the information, they figured, they owed Michelle and Michael that, with everything they gave them.  
  
Winthrop House  
  
She knocked at the door.  
  
"Come on in", Ethan said.  
  
Theresa walked in, and Ethan grinned at her.  
  
"Cut the crap Ethan. I know what is going on, and it's going to stop now".  
  
"What?"  
  
"You treating Michelle like crap, since you got home. Chad and I see and hear it. I, as the mother of Little Ethan, makes me a little concerned for his environment, and frankly, you treating one of my friends that way is wrong".  
  
"Listen, I know it's messed up, but sometimes, she can push my buttons. She knows I love her, and it's frustrating that I can do everything I used to, not for a while anyway. I just.....I don't know......it's like we never get a break, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. After this though, everything will be okay, you have a son, and a baby on the way. Little will have a younger brother or sister to look after, and then there is our baby....."  
  
"You? Wait, you and Chad are?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to tell you and Michelle together, but with everything that happened, I felt I should wait".  
  
"Congratulations".  
  
"Thanks, just hire a nurse. She is stressed, I know you don't want to, but I already did, and you have no choice, ok?"  
  
"Alright, thank you Theresa, really, you are too good to Michelle and I".  
  
"She is adding on to the house for me and Chad, just so we wouldn't have to leave. She was concerned for Little Ethan, so I figured I would pay her back".  
  
"Wow, Michelle didn't tell me?"  
  
"I know, she wanted to redecorate the house. We were going to take time off to just focus on the house, and plan other things, you aren't mad are you?"  
  
"No, no, I think it is a wonderful idea. Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Get Michelle, sure".  
  
"Thanks Theresa".  
  
Theresa left to seek out Michelle. Remembering she was downstairs, she made her way downstairs, finding Michelle and Chad cooking.  
  
"Hey you two, do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah Chad told me what you two did, you two are so good to us, really".  
  
"Don't worry, it's the least we could do, but your husband is asking for you".  
  
"Ok, I'm going, I know a moment when I see one", she grinned, watching Theresa and Chad eye one another.  
  
"It went well?"  
  
"Yeah, I think everything will be ok".  
  
Smith Mansion  
  
Gwen sat in the nursery they put together. She was thinking of a way to get Michelle to leave Ethan, just to cause enough drama for her husband to take the business away from her.  
  
"The exact thing I did to Theresa, it's brilliant", she thought out loud.  
  
"What Gwennie?", Rebecca said.  
  
"Remember when Ethan was going to break things off with me, and I got in bed with him to make it look as if we were sleeping together. I could do the same to Michelle".  
  
"Yes, and she would fold, causing her to lose everything including her mind and business".  
  
"This will be great, we will have everything mother, like we planned before".  
  
They sat grinning, thinking everything was going there way, but was it?  
  
Spoilers  
  
THE DANCE IS FINALLY HERE!  
  
Gwen gets Ethan in a compromising position, to have not only Michelle, but Steven find them. What will they say?  
  
Ivy strikes, and it has life/death consequences.  
  
Michael and Charity become closer.  
  
Kay goes insane, what will happen to Maria, and where does Miguel fit in?  
  
Luis and Sheridan find out they are pregnant, but it's with more than one baby, how many?  
  
And  
  
Aunt Elisabeth, Julian, and Eve show up the party revealing everything about the Smiths. How will Michelle and Michael react?  
  
STAY TUNED...... 


	9. The Independance Day in Harmony

Michelle and Sheridan got together and had lunch. It been a while since everything happened, that the two childhood friends got together for anything. This time it was purely for fun, no business, no drama, or anything else. Sheridan was curious about how Michelle was taking the current situation. She had this feeling that Gwen really wasn't over Ethan. Being the good friend she was, she knew she just needed a day out, and to share her good news.  
  
"So Sherry Cherry, what's going on with you?", Michelle asked.  
  
"You haven't called me that since we were in school", Sheridan laughed.  
  
"I know, I just...I'm in a good place right now. Being pregnant, and not showing as much, then everything is going pretty good. Not to mention, I'm still happy to see you and Luis together, it's what brought me back in the first place. I mean I know Ethan was here with his.......well, you know, but, I couldn't let Alistair take away someone else's happiness, and get away with it. I just, I feel really good about everything in my life here, you know?"  
  
"Yes, trust me I do", she grinned.  
  
"Sheridan, what are you hiding?"  
  
"I have to tell someone! I just got back from the doctor's office, and I found out I'm pregnant, but it gets better", she grinned.  
  
"Sherry! We are going to have kids together!"  
  
"I know, I always wanted a family with Luis, and Beth took it away for a moment, but now, everything is better than great with us. Here's the thing, I'm having triplets!", she grinned.  
  
"OH MY GOD! SHERIDAN, CONGRADULTIONS!", she screamed.  
  
"Luis knows that I'm pregnant, just not with triplets, do you think you could watch Martin tonight, I know its short notice, but I want to tell him in private, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, we will be at the mansion anyway, to go over the last details for the dance. Come on, I love like he was my own. Besides, we need to go shopping for you, you have a presentation to make tonight", she grinned.  
  
"Exactly".  
  
The two walked off, towards the shopping area of town, planning everything for her night.  
  
**Meanwhile  
**  
Theresa, Chad, Fox, and Whitney were in the office playing a very expensive game of poker. Poker was a game they learned to calm their nerves, and Theresa was slowly learning to play.  
  
"I raise 1000", Fox said.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be in charge of the dance", Chad said folding.  
  
"Yeah, but everything is done, were waiting on Michelle and Ethan to come by and sign everything, at least the invoices", Theresa said folding also.  
  
"Yeah, Luis and Sheridan have signed everything, but since Michelle and Ethan are in charge of Bradford industries, in a sense, we need their signatures too", Whitney upped his 1000, and bet 2000.  
  
"Ms. Russell, you must have a good hand, alright, I see you 2000, and bet 3000", he grinned.  
  
"I see your 3000, and bet another 1000".  
  
"Alright, I have a full house", he said confident he was going to win.  
  
Ethan and Luis walked in to find the game going. Luis went over to Theresa, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Who's winning?", he asked.  
  
"Were finding out right now", Chad said standing.  
  
"Well, all I have is four aces and a king of spades", Whitney said grinning.  
  
"Damn".  
  
Whitney jumped up taking the pot.  
  
"That was a good hand", Ethan said.  
  
"Thanks, where's Michelle?", Fox said.  
  
"Oh, she's having a best friend's day with Sheridan. I figured she deserves it after everything she has gone through, and I didn't help", he said.  
  
"Hey there, she knows you needed help, but you giving her today was your payback", Fox said.  
  
"Yeah, it's only the beginning", he grinned.  
  
"What are you up to now Ethan?", Theresa said.  
  
"All of you will see. Anyways, you guys up for some basketball, I have been dying to play since I got out the hospital".  
  
"So Fox and I can whoop you and Luis butt, sure", Chad said grinning.  
  
"Bring it, little one", Luis said.  
  
"Oh, we're so scared", Fox said.  
  
The four guys left, leaving Theresa and Whitney to clean up the mess.  
  
"I swear, they better not be this way once we get married", Theresa said.  
  
"Married? I don't know about Fox and I getting married", Whitney said picking up the cups.  
  
"Why not, you two have this, this connection, I see it".  
  
"Like you and Ethan did. I have a feeling, that something just might split us up".  
  
"Don't think that way, listen Ethan and I have a connection, but it's for our son. He has Michelle now, and they are very happy. I'm extremely happy with Chad. He understands me".  
  
"Are you, are you really that happy? Don't you miss him?"  
  
"I have no reason to miss him. He's always a part of my life. I have memories, but to be honest, he was replacing me with Michelle. He missed her, and never really got the chance to be with her until now".  
  
"I don't know, I still feel something is wrong".  
  
"Whitney take your time, I never said you and Fox were going to marry right now, just I figured eventually. You have time, and he'll understand".  
  
**On a plane**  
  
"Elisabeth, I can't believe you found this out. This will devastate Michelle and Michael", Julian said.  
  
"They deserve to know".  
  
"I agree, hiding the truth is never a good idea", Eve said.  
  
"Alright, so it's for tomorrow night then?", Julian asked.  
  
"Yes, and the Smiths will be in a heap of trouble when I'm done with all of them".  
  
**At the Wharf  
**  
Charity, Michael, and Miguel are sitting and talking.  
  
"That's why I asked you about it. I mean she has gone crazy, ever since Charity came to town. I'm not mad at her for loving in that way, but I don't love her in the same way, you know?", Miguel said.  
  
"I know, just talk to Ethan. I'm a computer nerd. I only know this stuff because of Michelle and her cases", he answered.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't mean to interrupt your date".  
  
"Miguel, we aren't together anymore, but we are friends, and if you need to talk to either one of us, just do so, especially if it concerns Maria", Charity said hugging him.  
  
"She's right. I have gotten to know that little girl, she's a doll".  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to pick her up, it's my night to have her, so I'll talk to you two later".  
  
Walking off Michael turned to Charity.  
  
"That was nice of you".  
  
"I meant it, he was my friend before, and he still is. Nothing has changed that".  
  
"I want to ask you something very important, and if you say no, I understand".  
  
"Okay".  
  
"I going to leave for a while, to England, I wanted to know, would you like to leave with me?"  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In two days".  
  
"Let me think about it, and I'll tell you tomorrow".  
  
"Are we still on for the dance?"  
  
"Of course, I have to go with my prince charming don't I?", she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and my princess needs her date", he said kissing her.  
  
As time progressed, Michelle and Sheridan made it back to the house. Luis left back to their house, to clean up since they were going out. Theresa and Whitney left to drive to Castleton, for a fashion meeting. This left Fox, Little Ethan, Little Martin, and Chad to play video games in the game room.  
  
Michelle made her way down the hallway, remembering the night she and Ethan first made love to one another.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_Ethan laided her down on his bed. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What is it", he grinned and whispered/  
  
"You don't wanna wait?", she giggled.  
  
"No, we've married before", he added.  
  
"But we promised each other to wait until marriage".  
  
"No you wanna wait, I would understand if we did".  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"To be completely honest, I have waited for this day for a long time, and enjoy touching every part of you, but if you want to wait, just so it would be right by your religious standards, I'll wait for you. It will just fuel me even more to want to be with you", he explained.  
  
"I want you, I was seeing if you felt the same as I. Just being here with you, not in secret, is a blessing for me, and making love to you is a bonus", she added.  
  
He kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, letting everything go. She stopped for air, and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. He moaned at her touch. He began to slide off her dress, and expose her white silk bra. Ethan kissed her neck, and continued to the middle of her chest. She arched her back in pleasure. Michelle removed his shirt and saw his broad chest. Her eyes narrowed on his body, and he noticed.  
  
"You seem infatuated", he grinned.  
  
"Horny is more the word", she said kissing his chest.  
  
He laid her back, and they continued kissing. He eased his hand up her dress, massaging every area he could touch.  
  
"Mmmm, make love to me", she moaned.  
  
"Michelle...."  
  
"Ethan......"  
  
_She grinned at the thought, and kept looking for her husband. She figured he would be in the old room he once stayed in. Walking in, she saw him in a towel, getting ready so they could sign the papers. She quietly snuck in, as he was pulling his shirt over.  
  
"I knew you were behind me", he whispered.  
  
"I know".  
  
"How was your day out?"  
  
"Sheridan is pregnant with triplets".  
  
"That's great news! You, Theresa and Sheridan all at the same time. This will be interesting to see. I can't wait for our baby to get here", he said.  
  
"I know, but for now, we can enjoy our company", she said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Well, come, let's go downstairs, and sign the papers. Then we can take Little Ethan and Martin out for some fun".  
  
"Okay".  
  
Hand and hand, they left to the office.  
  
**24 hours later**  
  
It was 6:30pm, and the dance would being at 7pm. Everyone was getting ready, and Julian, Eve, and Elisabeth, were getting their information, and back up ready.  
  
"Are you two ladies ready?", he said in this tuxedo.  
  
"Yes", Eve said emerging in a red dress.  
  
"Same here", Elisabeth said walking up in a white dress.  
  
"Okay you two are so beautiful. With that in mind, it will probably help me get my mind off of tonight. Once they get there, will let them have it".  
  
"Right", they said simultaneously.  
  
Leaving out, they were ready to give the shock of the year.  
  
**Country Club  
**  
Rebecca, Richard, Steven, and Gwen arrived. She found out Michelle was wearing a blue dress. Only she and her mother knew what she was doing tonight. They ran into Luis and Sheridan first.  
  
"Hi Sheridan, it's really nice to see you. It's been a while", Gwen said.  
  
She meant it, Sheridan was her friend, nothing could change that, or so she thought.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve talking to me. After everything you did to Theresa, and I know you are up to something that involves Michelle, I have nothing to say to you".  
  
Luis looked at her, in an evil way, walking away with his wife.  
  
"Well, you know who your true friends are Gwennie. She is with him because she has nothing, it's for the money", Rebecca said.  
  
"I still love her mother, don't talk about her that way. Come on Steve, lets dance", dragging Steven away, they danced on the floor.  
  
Richard and Rebecca made their way to their table. As they sat, Theresa and Chad arrived. Fox and Whitney were there laughing and dancing. She grinned at the thought of them together. Then remembered the conversation from yesterday.  
  
"I hope she's wrong", Theresa thought.  
  
They went and greeted her mother and Sam.  
  
Ivy arrived next, with a surprise in mind for Sam and Pilar.  
  
"Tonight, I will be rid of you Pilar, and Sam will come back to me".  
  
Michael, Charity, and Miguel came in next. It wasn't awkward for them, since they become good friends, he just made sure he would leave them alone. Walking over, he saw a beautiful woman, he never saw before.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later", he said walking over to her.  
  
Charity and Michael grinned at him. He knew who she was, and he would tell Charity and Miguel later, for now, he would enjoy his night with his date.  
  
Time passed, and Ethan and Michelle arrived. She saw everyone enjoying themselves. Until she saw Gwen in the same dress. It pissed her off, but she kept it to herself.  
  
She and Ethan sat drinking some iced tea. He was feeling hot at the moment, but it was for her. Her dress made matters worse, and he couldn't do anything about it. Luckily, Luis and Sheridan came by to talk.  
  
"Hey, you two look very nice tonight", he said.  
  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself", Ethan answered.  
  
"So you told him?", Sheridan said.  
  
"Yes! I couldn't keep that away from him!", Michelle said.  
  
"It's great, we are parents of four kids now!, I couldn't believe it", Luis said.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm not feeling so well, Michelle, I'll be back, just needed to go the men's room", Ethan said standing.  
  
"Okay".  
  
He left to go outside to the men's room. Someone followed him, and he collapsed. The figure dragged him to one of the empty rooms, into the spare beds they had in a secret area for exclusive members.  
  
**Meanwhile  
**  
Ivy was eyeing Sam and Pilar dancing. She had it, and her partner wasn't herself anymore. She was hearing voices, and it was all on her to take care of everything. She kept lying to Miguel, telling him she was out, or sleeping. When in realty, she was locked up, in the mental ward. She still had pull at the hospital to make things "hush hush". She watched them go out to the balcony, now was her chance.  
  
**Entrance of the party  
**  
Eve, Elisabeth, and Julian stood tall and proudly. Everyone gasped at the notion of any of them showing their faces here. Michelle and Michael greeted them first.  
  
"Auntie Lizzy, it's lovely to see you, why are you here?"  
  
"I have some news. I found it Michelle, all of it, I wanted to tell you with Ethan, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, he was coming right back, I'll go look for him".  
  
"Yes, where is your scum of a husband, and my wife?", Steven chimed in.  
  
"No one was talking to you, besides, you wife isn't a saint".  
  
"Fine, I have to find her".  
  
They left to find Gwen and Ethan, not knowing where to look. He remembered the day Michelle and he found these spare rooms.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_"Michelle, look at this", he pointed out.  
  
"I know, these are for all the couples I guess".  
  
"Or....."  
  
"Affairs of the heart", she said dreaming.  
  
"I hope I get that someday", he said grinning.  
  
"You just might, time will tell".  
_  
They kept walking and looking in each room. He grinned at the thought.  
  
"What is so funny?", she said annoyed.  
  
"That thought of our first meeting. We found these halls, remember?"  
  
"I remember. We walked in on a couple, they were petrified", she grinned.  
  
They heard a muffled sound coming from a room. She swung the door open. The sight was horrifying to her and Steven. Gwen was on top of Ethan, and he was very much into the sex they were having. Then he said something that even pissed her off.  
  
"Michelle.......you are my one and only".  
  
"I guess history repeats itself, huh Shell?", he said sarcastically.  
  
Michelle had tears in her eyes, and Steven stood his ground. _'Never let a man show his feelings'_, he father said. A tear slid down her cheek, and Gwen was trying to get her clothes on. Ethan began to slowly realize it wasn't Michelle he was having sex with. Noticing he was unclothed, he was trying to get dressed.  
  
"Michelle, honey, I didn't know, I swear", he said going after her.  
  
"Don't touch me. After everything we been through, you sleep with her. I would have thought Theresa instead of that whore", she said sternly.  
  
Gwen grinned at her work, but then turned to Steven, noticing he wasn't happy. Secretly, he wanted to cry like his ex, but instead they would talk later.  
  
As they made their way down the corridor, she was quiet, too quiet for her own good. Ethan knew, this just may be it for them, and it was for good.  
  
**In the ballroom**  
  
Elisabeth made her way to the stage in front of everyone. Richard looked at her very evil. Drinking his scotch, he watched her every move.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, one of the CEOs of Bradford Enterprises, Elisabeth Daniels".  
  
Applause was received, and she began to speak.  
  
Ethan, Michelle, Gwen, and Steven reached the ballroom as she began.  
  
"Thank you. I came to deliver some rather interesting news. You see, the woman who built this empire, Sheryl Daniels-Bradford died almost twenty years ago. This party was her idea every year, so it's only fitting to tell the information that I have discovered here. You see, she died from cancer. That was what was told to everyone. In fact, it was told to me, but it was a lie".  
  
Everyone gasped, and Michelle and Michael made their way to the front.  
  
"In fact, she was poisoned. It was to keep her from making the match of my niece, Michelle and Steven in tact. She never wanted to have them marry, and Richard and her father did. So they teamed up to kill her. Once she was dead, Michelle had no choice but to marry Steven, and give the company to that family. Now they are trying to get it back. They will never get it, due to the fact, I'm pressing charges on Mr. Richard Smith, for conspiricacy to commit murder".  
  
The FBI came out to arrest him, and Rebecca, Gwen and Steven were shocked.  
  
"Michelle, honey, are you okay?", Ethan said.  
  
"Fine just peachy, excuse me", she walked over to Michael hugging him. He was crying. He thought his mother had cancer. He was their for her last days. He was very close to her. At that point Pilar ran back in to the ballroom.  
  
"SOMEONE CALL 911, SAM HAS BEEN HURT!", she screamed.  
  
Ethan ran to see his father lying on the ground, with blood everywhere. He knew, it was his mother behind this. Michelle called 911, and Luis tried to get the blood to stop. The ambulance got their, and took him away, Eve rode along with him. Michelle and Luis were covered in blood, and Ethan went to console her. She flinched away as is she was burned. No one knew what was going to happen next.  
  
**Spoilers  
  
Sam Identifies Ivy as the person who hut him from behind.  
  
Michelle and Ethan have it out.  
  
Steven and Gwen forgive each other, with a condition.  
  
Charity gives Michael an answer.  
  
Miguel wins custody of Maria, and his mystery woman is revealed.  
  
Some strange men are looking for Fox.  
  
Luis and Sheridan prepare for the babies.  
  
And  
  
A couple separates!  
  
STAY TUNED!  
  
**-Actress 


	10. Truth and conquences

a/n: sorry for the long lapse, I've been so bust lately, and have had a writing block, but hopely it's gone. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

-Actress

The Winthrops, Lopez-Fitzgeralds, Julian, Eve, and Elisabeth were waiting on the report back about Sam. Pilar was pacing up and down the waiting room, trying to pray, and keep herself calm. Theresa and Chad noticed the distance with Michelle and Ethan, along with Whitney and Fox. Right at the moment she was furious with Ethan, but wanted to be there for Sam, her father in law. Ivy appeared, and tried to be concerned for Sam.  
  
"How is he, is everything okay?", she asked.  
  
"How dare you.......you show up here like you actually feel concerned about Sam, you were behind this some how Ivy, and I know you were, but I tell you what, if I find out you were, I'm going to give you a head start before I kill you", Pilar said to her.  
  
"How dare me? You are threatening the mother of his children! You wish I would have done this don't you, just so you wouldn't feel threatened in your relationship with him. Face it Pilar, he will always love me, and you will be second fiddle", Ivy grinned.  
  
"You Bitch!", she said jumping at her.  
  
It took Fox and Ethan to break them apart. Michelle just shook her head, and Whitney and Theresa made their way towards her.  
  
"Alright spill", she said.  
  
"Theresa, now is not the time, we will talk later, ok", she said, getting up.  
  
She walked down the hall where Sam's room was, with Pilar. She stood watching the two having there interaction, and envied it all. They didn't say anything to each other, and she watched him, rubbing his head, and kissing his hands. She thought she had that with Ethan, but it was all gone now, and there was no turning back.  
  
Sam and Pilar noticed her at the door.  
  
"Michelle, come in", he said weakly.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt you two, I just wanted to see how you were".  
  
"I'm great now, now that Pilar is here. I need some rest, but I'll be fine", he said noticing her demeanor.  
  
"Michelle, what is it, what is going on, I saw the looks you and Ethan were giving, was it over the news you received?", Pilar said.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm saddened about that, but happy to know exactly what's going on now. Steven and I have to meet with the board in a month to determine who will get the company, with all the new information that was given. I really don't want to talk about it right now, but I wanted to check on you two, and really, if you two need anything, call me okay?", she said making her way out of the room.  
  
"We should say that to you, but I'll remember that", Sam grinned.  
  
As she made her way around the corner, she ran into the person she didn't want to see....Ethan.  
  
"We need to talk", he said.  
  
"What about, I'm going to stay at hotel tonight, before I say anything I regret", she said side stepping him, and walking away. He stood there defeated, and wondering if this was it.  
  
Waiting room  
  
Ivy paced, wondering what Sam would say to Pilar, and if he even knew it was her. Theresa and Eve smirked at her nervousness. Ivy noticed, and looked at the two of them.  
  
"The two town whores of Harmony. Laughing at me, what may you two be laughing at now?, she hissed.  
  
"That you are in hot water, and you know it. Sam and Pilar know what you are up to, and give her time, she'll figure out it was you, we all know it was you", Eve said.  
  
"You tend to leave a trail of evidence all around you Ivy", Theresa said.  
  
"We'll just see about that".  
  
Hospital Room  
  
"Pilar it was Ivy, I know it was. I saw her for a brief second from the corner of my eye. Trust me I know it was her", he said.  
  
"I know it was too. Her dress ripped on your tuxedo. Luis wanted to see if she was going to fess up to it, or wait until the arrest her", she said.  
  
"Enough about her. I just wanted to tell you I was having a great time tonight", he said grinning.  
  
"Same here, and I'm sorry it ended the way it did".  
  
"There is always drama at these dances, I thought you would get used to that".  
  
They laughed, and she laid down with him in his hospital bed, watching television.  
  
A NEW DAY IN HARMONY  
  
Michelle woke up in her brother's hotel room. The night's events were slowly coming back to her, and she began to cry. Their was a knock at the door of her room. It was Michael.  
  
"Hey, what going on?", she said cleaning up her face.  
  
"Listen, I know what happened, you don't have to hide it from me, Ethan told me", he said sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well, first he cheats, and then he brags, that's classic man for you", she said getting out of her bed.  
  
"Michelle maybe you and he should talk", he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think he was victim like you in all of this".  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Gwen had the exact same dress last night, and Ethan described the way he felt last night, and it sounded like he was drugged", he said.  
  
"And if this is true, who would drag him to where they were?", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Only four of you knew the area there, think about it".  
  
She looked at him, and thought about it. She, Ethan, Gwen, and Steven knew about the area back there. They could have been on this together. But she saw the look on Steven's face. He was shocked, it was the look he gave when she miscarried the first time. But she wouldn't put it past Gwen though, this was her calling.  
  
"Alright, we'll talk, but nothing else", she said going into the bathroom.  
  
Michael made a call on his cell phone.  
  
"Hey.......yeah she agreed........yeah come back here around 7pm, I should be out with Charity.......no it's cool, I understand Shelle warned me about hurting her before, I would never want to hurt her........but yeah 7pm........I know, and I shall collect too", he said hanging up.  
  
Across town  
  
Charity was with Miguel discussing her plans.  
  
"So your really going?"  
  
"Yeah, I need new scenery, and I'll be back in two months. Theresa and Michelle are so happy for me and Michael. I wanted to tell you, because you are my friend", she grinned.  
  
He grinned at her, and he was happy for her too. She was getting everything she wanted in life, and more. Things he could give her, due to Kay, but hopefully she was getting the help she needed.  
  
"Well, I won custody of Maria. I go get her today. Maybe you and Michael can stop by later before you leave to say bye".  
  
"Sure why not. How did you like your impromptu date last night?"  
  
"She was amazing. We got along very well".  
  
"That's good, Michael was worried", she said catching herself.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It's his cousin. She is so nice, and she wanted to visit here, and he told her to come to the dance. He thought you two would hit it off, which I'm right, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to thank him. Anyways, I got to get going, I have to make sure everything is in order, and Theresa wants to go with me to get her".  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later".  
  
They parted ways, and Charity made her way to the hotel where Michael was staying.  
  
Winthrop house  
  
"Daddy, where is Michelle?", Little Ethan asked.  
  
"She is staying with Uncle Michael right now, she'll be back", he said, trying to convince himself also.  
  
Theresa got home with the groceries, and Chad greeted her.  
  
"Hey, where is your decorating partner in crime?", he asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know", she said annoyed.  
  
"Uh oh, that bad between them?"  
  
"Let's just say it has to do with Gwen".  
  
"Crap".  
  
Whitney ran in crying, and Theresa and Chad looked up at her, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Hey calm down, what's wrong?", Chad said hugging his sister.  
  
"He broke it off with me, and he didn't say why", she sobbed.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, he was worried though, I'm worried about him too. He's been really secretive lately, and scared, I don't know what to do", she said sitting down.  
  
"Okay, something is up, and we have to find out what's going on".  
  
"Then when those two men came by looking for him, and I told him, is when he got really weird, then today he broke it of with me, no reason, just told me that we need a break, and it wasn't me it was him".  
  
"Ask Julian, there is more to this story than Fox is sharing", Theresa said hugging friend.  
  
Smith Mansion  
  
Gwen cautiously entered the office where Steven was on the phone with his father. He was trying to get information for him, to get him out on bail. He could kill that old bat that Michelle was so in love with. She blew everything that they worked so hard for, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He looked at his wife, and signaled for her to sit down.  
  
"Father, I'll have the money in two hours. I know you miss Rebecca, so I'll send her with it, and you'll be home before you know it, alright.......yeah, I'll tell her......ok, we'll talk later", he said hanging up the phone.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?", Gwen said.  
  
"I have to say, that was a fantastic performance last night. But here's the thing, I want to know, do you really love me, or is this the marriage I had with Michelle repeating itself?", he said.  
  
"No, no, I love you Steven, honestly. I wanted Michelle to hurt, just so maybe she would let us have the business. I don't want Ethan, he can have his little twit for all I care".  
  
"Alright, here's the deal, if you do it again........just let me in on it. If I'm prepared, it would help. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, I can agree to that. I'm sorry Steven, really, I am".  
  
He walked over to her, and kissed her with all the passion he had. She took it all in. He backed away, looking at her, and grinned.  
  
"I just want you, right now".  
  
He straddled her legs around his waist, and carried her to the desk. Kissing down her neck, and moving towards her breasts she moaned at his touch. They stayed in the office making love for hours. He wanted to prove to her, and possibly himself, that he was a better man for her than Ethan could ever be.  
  
The Hotel Room  
  
Michelle was reading when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it, finding Ethan on the other side, with roses.  
  
"Peace offering?"  
  
"I can't refuse roses, you know that, come in", she said.  
  
He walked in, and sat down on the couch that was there. She sat on the other side, not ready to get close again, not yet. He noticed her space, and tried to move closer, and she moved.  
  
"Alright, I can get a hint. Can we talk?"  
  
"I'm listening".  
  
"I don't know where to begin".  
  
"Maybe I'll help you out, you were having sex with Gwen, and go", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen, I didn't know it was her, I swear".  
  
"Okay, let's just say Michael's theory is right. Why should I believe it?"  
  
"Because, I was walking back from the restroom, I felt like I was really 'off'. Then all I remember was you and Steven walking in on Gwen and I".  
  
"Did you at least get checked out, when we were at the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, and even Eve thought I may have been drugged, the results come back tomorrow".  
  
"Ethan answer me this, what if they are negative?"  
  
He looked up at her. This whole time he couldn't even eye her. This comment scared him, and he wanted to know where she was going with it.  
  
"They aren't I know it".  
  
"Ethan, let me tell you something, if they are negative, we are done, no more trying, or anything. I'm not the same woman you remember any more. I don't tolerate anything like this, anything. If they are positive, you, and I mean YOU have to have Gwen arrested".  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way".  
  
"Fine, I'm staying here until tomorrow".  
  
"Shelle, please, come home, Little Ethan misses you, as do Theresa and Chad, and I miss you terribly", he begged.  
  
"No, I'm staying here, I need time to think, and Michael needs me for this whole mess with my family".  
  
"I understand, could you just come to dinner with me then?"  
  
"I could do that, besides we are hungry", she said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Let's go".  
  
"Wait, I have nothing to wear?"  
  
"We aren't going anywhere fancy. We're going someplace more intimate".  
  
He pulled her up, and they left, hoping the news would be good that they received tomorrow.  
  
Spoilers  
  
Theresa, Chad, Whitney, and Fox get into some trouble, prompting Fox to tell the truth about his surprise come back.  
  
Ethan and Michelle receive the results.  
  
Ivy is arrested, and Sam is forced to make some life decisions.  
  
Sheridan and Gwen run into each other, and it's not pleasant.  
  
Richard is bailed out, and he and Steven have one last plan to ensure their takeover.  
  
And  
  
Someone goes into labor!  
  
STAY TUNED!


	11. Confronting the obvious

Michelle and Ethan arrived at the hospital to receive the results of the test. Michelle sat down, after a relaxing time with Ethan. She secretly hoped they were positive; she loved him with all of her heart, and couldn't bear to hear that he did that very act they shared willingly with Gwen.

"Mr. Winthrop?"

They walked into the doctor's office waiting for Eve to get back.

"No matter wait happens Michelle, I'll be here for you", he said.

"I know, I just need to hear it for myself, that's all", she said.

Eve walked in with the envelope. She looked at the two sitting there waiting anxiously to find out if they could move on, or move apart.

"Well, I got the reports back........".

Harmony Square

Sheridan was shopping, keeping her mind open from everything that had happened. Her life was going very well, pregnant with triplets, and married to her love, she could ask for anything more.

"Sheridan! Hi!", a female voice said.

Turning around, she saw Gwen standing behind her ready to hug her, but she backed away.

"What's wrong? I don't have cooties do I?", she joked.

"You Bitch, you come over to me as if we are friends. You and you're mother tried destroying my family. Making their lives a living hell, and then you have to nerve to come over to me as if we are friends, I don't think so. You fooled my nephew to thinking you were this wholesome woman, this.......this........godsend, when you and your mother are nothing but the devil's spawns", she hissed.

"Sheridan, I did what I had to do to keep Ethan with me, away from Michelle and Theresa. I was told to marry into the family, and that's what I did, so to speak. I still don't think Michelle belongs in his arms at night, or having his child. The same goes for Theresa, she has proved time and time again, that she goes after the money, not the love of someone. If what I did constitutes me as being a Bitch, well fine, guilty as charged. I only did what any loving wife would do", she defended.

"And now? You come in between a marriage that's solid? You are re married now, and you still cause pain every where I turn Gwen, I swear you weren't the Gwen I remember, and to be completely honest, I don't want anything to do with you. If money is that important to you, then you don't need friends, and you've lost me. It's not Love you were after Gwen; it has and always will be a competition to you. You have Steven, and you two BELONG with each other. I just have one thing to say, don't you ever come near me again, or my family".

"Sheridan, you don't mean that. Please, we are best friends. You want to take HER side over me?"

"There's the right way to do things, and the wrong way. Listen to your heart Gwen, stop now and let him go, this thing you have for Ethan is ridiculous. This vendetta against Michelle needs to end now, she is expecting soon, like the rest of us. You have family, let it go", Sheridan said.

"Never".

"Then you're best friend is dead to you, because I can't be friends with a money hungry harlot", Sheridan said stomping off.

That comment hurt Gwen, but she had to be strong for her new baby, and her take over of Bradford Industries.

Lopez-Fitzgerald Corp.

"So that's it? He ran off, and you haven't seen him since?", Julian said.

"Yes, I'm worried he's in trouble", Whitney said.

"He owed money for gambling debts, but he paid them already".

"I found this in his room, while looking for an explanation of some sorts", she said handing him this video cassette.

"I haven't watched it, but it was hidden, so maybe it would help", Theresa said.

Playing the tape, Julian was horrified to see what was going on there in a wherehouse. His son in one last attempt to make some kind of money gambled his life away.

"Okay Fox, if you don't pay up soon, we'll hunt you down, and take what ever is necessary, including your life", the older man said.

Then the tape shut off. Whitney, Chad, and Theresa were stunned, and worried. He ran for his life.

"He.......he saved me", she whispered.

"We have to find him", Julian said.

Beginning to make some phone calls, he was on a search for his child.

Eve's office

"Ethan you were drugged, luckily Michael told us to test you for it, or we've would have never thought of the notion of it", Eve said looking over the results.

"That Bitch, I knew it", Michelle stood and said.

"Honey where are you going?'

"To see Sheridan", she lied.

"Ok, you'll be home in time for dinner right?"

"Yes, of course, and after we can get my things".

"You're......."

"Moving back in, yes".

She left to walk outside, to run to the last person she wanted to deal with.

"Steven, what a surprise. What in the hell are you up to now?"

"Trying to survey the new hospital I'll be on the board of, I think it needs some work, and some cut backs", he grinned.

"You will do nothing of the sort. This hospital is fine the way it is, I will deliver here, along with Sheridan and Theresa. This hospital has history to it, and its fine the way it is".

He walked up to her, and she was a little confused about his intentions. She backed up against the wall she was leaning against.

"Doesn't it concern you that Ethan was with my wife? From what I could see, this place is a spousal swapping city, come on Michelle, just for old times, you and me", he grinned.

"Leave me alone, you are disgusting, I would never sleep with you even if you were the last man on.........ow", she said bending down.

"If what? What? What's wrong Michelle? Michelle?", he said.

"My baby, it's time, ow", she breathed.

Ethan was walking out with Eve, went he saw Michelle and Steven there. It pissed him off.

"What did you do to her?! Michelle, baby, what is it? What did he do?", Ethan said running over to her.

"My water broke....he didn't do anything........ow.......... I just need help".

"Eve her water broke, help her", he said picking her up.

Steven made his way inside with Ethan, Michelle, and Eve. Grabbing his cell, he made a call.

"Yeah, she's in labor. I think this maybe what does the trick with the company", he grinned.

Spoilers 

We see what Ethan and Michelle end up having! Boy or Girl?

Ivy gets interrogated by Sam Himself, and feelings get unlashed!

Theresa, Julian, Chad, and Whitney get trapped in with Fox!

We find out who the mysterious man was in the video!

Sam and Pilar must save their loved ones!

Gwen gets some startling news.

Sheridan and Luis get some heart breaking news, as they find out the sexes of their babies.

Stay Tuned!


	12. It's a girl!

As she was breathing heavily, he was watching her. Remembering everything they had been through so far, and he grinned, he was having another child, with someone he loved, and this time it was going the way he wanted.

"What are you grinning at?", she breathed.

"You. We are having our child, just like we planned, remember?", he said.

"Yes, I do........I think they are going to make there arrival now", she smiled back.

"Okay, Michelle, you need to push when I tell you, ok?"

"Let's go Eve".

She had no drugs, and it hurt, but she bared with it. No yelling, just grunting. Breathing and grunting. She wanted to know. It was over, and she had to hear it. That she did the cries of her and Ethan's child. It was a girl. She just smiled, and cried to herself. Crying for joy, that she actually had one make it, and not stillborn.

"You did it honey, she's healthy. She's beautiful, do you want to hold her?", Eve said.

She looked over at Ethan, and motioned for their baby. As they passed her to arms, she just held her, and cried.

"What is it Shelle?"

"I'm so happy, we have to call Sam and everyone", she answered.

"Well, let's changed rooms first, and then Ethan can let the whole town know", Eve said.

He sat as she began to doze off. He took their child and put her in a little crib that the hospital gives to every new child. His new women were sleeping peacefully.

**Outside**

"You caused her to deliver, well, it's time for plan two to take place", Richard said.

"And they thought Alistair was ruthless, they haven't seen nothing yet", Steven said hanging up.

**Police Station**

Ivy was sitting in a jail cell, just watching the news, as the breaking news came up.

**Ethan Winthrop and Michelle Bradford Winthrop welcome new addition to the family just hours ago**

"Oh Ethan, I wish I could have been their to share your happiness", she said somberly.

"You aren't wanted there Ivy. It's time we have a little talk", Sam said behind her.

Escorting her to the interrogation room, he sat her in a chair roughly. She looked at him, and got upset.

"What in the hell was that for?"

"You knocked me out! You expect me to be nice? Woman you are more stupid then I thought".

"Me? Stupid? I thought you loved me Sam! I thought we were meant for each other. You promised me you would come back.......for me".

"Ivy, listen to what you are saying. You had an option. You could have said no. I would have respected you for it. You had to have money. But that's what I thought it was about. Now I see, it's just about you. You wanted this and that, could care less about who you've hurt in the process. At one time I couldn't stand Julian for taking you away from me, but you took yourself away from me. You tore his heart out when you did tell him about Ethan. Along with sending those poor women who loved Ethan at one point in time to drastic measures. Think about it, it was always about what you wanted. Just like now, you wanted me back. I'm happy with Pilar. You caused the split between us, not Pilar, nor Michelle, it was you're lying", he said looking at her.

"So you expect me to fess us to everything I've done in this town, Hell Sam, you are more naïve then Ethan. I do, or did what I had to protect the truth from everyone. You aren't a saint, nor is any person here, but at least I do it for good reasons".

"Yourself Ivy, and since you care about yourself so much, we have a special place for people like you. In 8 by 10 jail cell".

"You can lock me up, but it won't be the last time you'll hear from me Sam, trust me", she grinned.

He left out the room, figuring he had enough of her bullshit, and it was time to go see his newest grandchild.

**On the other side of town**

Julian was driving with Theresa, Chad, and Whitney. They where looking where Fox last was seen, and there was no luck.

"Maybe I should call Sam", Whitney said.

"Yeah, we'll go back to the car".

As they were walking to the car, Chad was attacked first from behind. Theresa looked behind her and their were three huge goons grinning at the other three. Julian stood in front of the two women.

"What do you want".

"You are coming with us, especially if you want to see your sons alive", the one said.

"And if we don't?", Whitney said.

"Well, you don't wanna find out little mama, now do you?"

As they loaded up Theresa, Whitney, and Julian in the van, they tossed Chad in the van as well, and disappeared to their destination.

Gwen was walking down the corridor towards the Labor and Delivery section of Harmony Hospital. Steven was their, and she wanted to find out about their baby. She grinned from ear to ear about her plans, and how they just might go off without a glitch. Then she heard _her. _The newscasters were their, and she saw. It was a girl, and she began to think about little Sarah. It was depressing, but she was happy now with Steven, and they were going to find out it their baby was ok.

"The hell with those two, I'm happy with what I have, and soon enough what I will have", she thought to herself.

As she made her way to the ultrasound area, Sheridan and Luis were coming out, not looking as happy as they were going in.

"Sheridan, honey what's wrong?", Gwen asked.

"Get the hell away from me, this is family matters, and you aren't family to me", she said heading towards Michelle's room.

She stood dumbfounded. She still wanted her friend back.

"Honey, she's a Lopez-Fitzgerald now, she will always be the enemy. Come, lets find out about our child, okay?", Steven said comforting her.

"Sheridan, I know you are hurting right now, but their nothing we can do about it. We will have other children, I swear it, you just need rest", Luis said walking her down the hall.

"I know, I just can't believe one of our children is stillborn, it's not fair", she said calmly.

She got used to bad news when it concerned her personal life with Luis. Anything and everything to stand in their way did. But it didn't stop her, and this won't either.

"Are you sure you want to see Michelle right now?"

"Yes, she would know best how to cope with this. Come on, you have to see her baby with Ethan anyways", she said plastering her good face.

"Alright let's go".

As they went into the room, Ethan was watching Michelle sleep, and rocking his angel back to sleep.

"Hey you! Congrats!", she said hugging Ethan.

"Hey, I tried calling your sister, and Chad, but no one answered".

"They maybe in a meeting or something. Have you picked a name yet?", Luis said.

"Mary Anne", Michelle whispered.

"Hey you", Sheridan said hugging her.

"Hey, I know that face, something is up, spill it".

"I will, just want to visit with you first".

"Ok, but then we should talk".

_A.N. : Mary Anne Winthrop. Simple and straight to the point. Sorry I've been distant. School, and the recent developments in my life, I just haven't had the time to update, but just keep checking back. I'll try and update as much as I can!_

_Love Ya!_

_-Actress_


	13. The truth emerges

Ethan never really knew what it was like with a new baby in and around him. Even though Theresa had Little Ethan, at the time, he consumed his time with his new bride, Gwen.

Nothing, and completely nothing, prepared him for this.

He was rocking his daughter in the chair, barely awake himself. His appearance showed the lack of sleep the young couple was experiencing.

Michelle walked in to see Ethan. He was stressed out, and so was she. Theresa, Chad, Whitney, and Julian were still missing. They were dealing with that as well as trying to keep Mary Anne and Little Ethan together. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion in this house, but instead, it was nothing but bad news each day that passed.

Gwen grinned at the contract in front of her. One thing Ethan forgot, he was still bonded to Hotchkiss Enterprises. In the contract, he had to share any companies he was linked to, including Michelle's and the Lopez Fitzgerald's.

"I got you. Say goodbye to everything you ever thought was yours Ethan."

The next morning came, and still nothing from Sam. It been two weeks since five people just disappeared off the earth. Pilar came over to offer to watch the baby.

"Michelle, I know what it's like. I'm a mom five times over, let me help you two. It keeps my mind off of Theresa and everyone missing, please."

She saw the tears, and accepted the offer. It could help them both, and Michelle and Ethan could try to figure out who took five innocent people, and more importantly, why?

Michelle drove over to the offices were Luis, Sheridan, and Ethan were, when her cell rang.

"Hello"

"Michelle, how nice it is to hear from you."

"Alistair?"

"Funny, you took me down, but I still have connections."

"Listen you old bastard, where are they?"

"I know who has them, but don't know where they are. There is someone more powerful and vicious than me."

"I already know who it is."

"Help me get out of here, and I'll help you find them."

"Do you think I'm smoking crack?!"

"Seriously, I will."

"Right, you still think you have money, have you watched the news, your arch enemies have it all. Trust me, the Smiths or Hotchkiss families could care less about the Cranes now. Your legacy is the joke in the business community cause of you. I can get them myself. Have fun in your 5 by 5 cell buddy."

"You think you can stop them?"

"I stopped you didn't I?"

Hanging up, she tried to figure out how the hell he got a call, and her number. Stomping into the offices, she took the elevator to the main offices where the trio was. She was mad as hell, and ready to take it out on that family, she was once related to.

As she entered, their was angry faces all around.

"What is it now?", she asked.

"Gwen, she found something to get something from us. This entitles Steven and his family to this company."

She took the paper from Ethan, and read it. When they married, they signed a part of their companies to each other, and Ethan was appointed to this company while they were technically still married. Michelle saw red, and picked up the vase, and threw it against the wall, screaming.

"We can beat this Shelle", Ethan said trying to calm her down.

"IT ISN'T JUST THAT! THEY HAVE THE FIVE OF THEM SOMEWHERE!"

She paced, and Luis came over to her and stopped her from pacing.

"Wait what?!"

The three gathered around her, and she told them about the conversation she had with Alistair.

"I think he lying, it's been all over the news honey", Sheridan said.

"Then how did he get my number, and with the contract coming here, the Smiths have everything to do with them missing".

"What do we do?"

"We go after them", Luis said.

"All of us, it's the only way", Michelle said.

"Alright, I'll stay with Pilar, you three get plan together, and go get them back".


End file.
